Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover: Eggman's Revenge
by mingler45567
Summary: Brook is back and bad to the bone...after all, he's all bones YOHOHOHOHOHO! Tired of the same old thing, Brook went off in search of new discoveries for Halloween. He came back, only to find out that Eggman has returned, and he's taken full control of Halloween Town. It's up to Brook and his friends to put a stop to Eggman's games, trounce his baddies, and save Halloween!
1. Prologue

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL to my sequel to my Nightmare Before Christmas crossover. Eggman's Revenge will have many more songs than from the original game, Oogie's Revenge. Many lyrics fan-made by me, as well as an extend to some songs from the original game.**

 **Disclaimers: Eggman's Revenge is a nonprofit story. The game that it's based on, I do not own, the characters in the story, I do not own, the songs in the game, I do not own, the fan-made lyrics, that I own. Enjoy Eggman's Revenge and thanks for mingling out.**

* * *

 ** _Halloween Town: October 31, Halloween night._**

 _ **French Narrator:** Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,_

 _In a place, that you perhaps see in your dreams_

 _For ze story you're about to be told_

 _Took place in ze Holiday worlds of old_

 _Now, you've probably wondered: where Holidays come from_

 _If you haven't, I say it's time you've begun._

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town: Halloween Town Hall: October 31, Halloween night.**_

Our story begins back into the familiar spooky town of Halloween as everyone in town gathered into the Town Hall, after another successful Halloween celebration.

"And now, the award for the most spines tingled, by a non-corpse being." goes a familiar mayor as everyone clapped their hands.

We meet inside the Town Hall where everyone claps and cheers, as the Mayor gives his announcements. On the stage, a certain laughing skeleton with an Afro twice the size of his head, it was the one and only Brook, the Pumpkin King!

"Another MAGNIFICENT Halloween isn't it, Brook?" the Mayor said as the Town Hall hollered with cheers from the audience.

"This year's Halloween was the most horrible yet!" Brook shouted in joy. "Thank you, Everyone!" another round of cheers went around the hall as the curtains closed. However behind the curtains, the Pumpkin King pondered something.

"Hmmmmm, something's missing," Brook said in perplexity. "There's got to be away to make Halloween more terrifying, more frightening..."

He then sighed in anxiety.

"Oh, this can't go on...I've got to do better" he said in worriment. "Hmmmm..."

he then though of an idea.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: Nightmare Lab: October 31, midnight.**_

"A new Halloween, Brook?" came the famous Dr. Glickenstien, as Brook turned to him for advice.

"Exactly! A fresh new Halloween, Doctor." Brook explained. "After last year we can't just do the same old thing, we should all be inspired to do something different. We need new scares, new ideas, new discoveries!"

"New discoveries you say?" Glickenstien said as he rolled his wheelchair to retrieve a certain blade Brook carries around.

"I think I have the kind of thing you're talking about." Glickenstien said as he put on the table, Brook's cane shaped blade. Only difference with it is that it is glowing in an eerie green glow

"While you were busy with the Halloween festivities, I've been tinkering around, making a few upgrades to your blade. I added a little thing called the Soul Robber. Take it, Brook, it will definitely come in handy."

Brook picked up the blade and whirled it around to see if anything happens. The blade suddenly reacted as a slimy green hand appeared out of it, grabbing a pumpkin sitting on the other desk.

"Amazing!" Brook said in awe.

"Exactly, Doctor, Exactly! That settles it, I'm going off to find some more new discoveries! Doctor, be a dear and look after things while I'm away would you?"

"Oh, now I'm truly excited for next year's Halloween" Glickenstien said as a smirk was shown on his duck lipped face.

"And try not to burn the place down...again" Brook said in worry.

"I WON'T! And it was an accident!" The Doctor shouted in irritation.

* * *

 ** _Glickenstien's Castle: The Doctor's Yard: October 31, midnight._**

While Brook made his decision to leave town, three mischievous little puppy children heard everything and ran out the door.

"Brook's leaving town!" Yakko, the oldest Warner said.

"Now's our chance to bring Egghead back!" Dot, the youngest Warner said.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?" Wakko, the medium Warner said in a British accent.

The three Warners snickered in twisted glee as they ran back to their Tree House.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: Eva's Room: December 23.**_

Two months later, tragedy has struck while Brook was away. The only person who can see it clear as day was his special sweetheart, Eva, Dr. Glickenstien's creation. While locked in her room, Eva created a letter for Brook that will help with the tragedy in question.

"I hope this will find you, Brook, wherever you are." she said in hope as she folded the letter into a paper airplane and flung it out the window, hoping to find the skeleton it is address to.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" came a cackle, all too familiar.

 **"HURRY BROOK!"**

* * *

 **Remember, I own nothing but this story crossover. Thank's for mingling out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Brook's Return

_**Halloween Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

We start our story days later, to Brook's return to Halloween Town. Only thing is...something doesn't seem quite right.

"That's strange...the town's deserted" Brook claimed as he walked around to see if anyone was around.

While he walked around, a sudden thud was heard. He turned around and saw that the main gate was sealed shut. He turned around to continue on his business, there he came face to face with a skeleton.

"OH!" Brook jumped, not noticing the skeleton sooner.

"I don't believe we met, my friend" Brook said as he started to introduce himself. "I'm Brook, Brook sk-

Just as he was about to give the skeleton his hand to shake, the skeleton was ready to use his sharp claws to cut Brook in half.

Brook jumped out of the way. But as he did that, two more of those skeletons appeared out of nowhere and roared at the Pumpkin King.

"You-You're not from Halloween Town, are you?" Brook said as he unsheathed his sword and positioned himself in a battle like stance.

"Who are you?" he asked. The skeletons replied by trying to slash Brook with it's claws. Brook responded back by slashing the lone skeleton with his blade, thereby destroying it. The other two skeletons charged at Brook where he jumped back. Lazily he cut the two skeletons down to size.

"HA! Score one for Moi! Who's next? Brook challenged as three more skeletons suddenly rose from the ground, and growled at him.

"Oh...you are" Brook said in timidity. Just as the skeletons charged at him, Brook came up with an idea.

" _ **Soul Robber, GO!**_ " Brook commanded as the blade reacted. The blade glowed green and it suddenly shot out it's slimy hand just like before.

The slimy hand grabbed a skeleton and threw it at the other two, destroying them all.

"STEEEEEEERR-RIKE! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Brook laughed enjoying himself. Suddenly,

 **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"** yowled out a familiar cat speaker. Someone was just about to make an announcement.

 **"Testing, Testing...Is this thing on?"** spoke a familiar scratchy voice. It was,

"Eggman?" Brook whispered in horror.

" **My dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town. This is your beloved Dr. Eggman speaking and today I bring to you the most JOYOUS announcement. First of all, in place of Brook Skellington, yours truly will now be the new ruler of Halloween Town. Secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare that this town's name will be changed to...EGGTOWN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Eggman concluded the announcement with his trademark sneering cackle and turned off the PA System, leaving Brook puzzled.

"Eggman's back? And he's taken the town?" Brook thought. "What happened while I was gone?"

Suddenly a crash was heard from inside the Town Hall.

"Someone's inside!" Brook indicated as he walked towards the Hall.

Just when he was about to open the door, footsteps were heard near him. Thinking it was another one of those skeletons, Brook unsheathed his blade raising it at the sound. It wasn't a monster, it was a certain big headed corpse shivering in fear, taking cover.

"P-p-p-please, I don't want to make anymore traps." the corpse shivered in an England accent.

"Oh, it's only you, Pops" Brook sighed in relief.

"Brook? OH, YOU'RE BACK! GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW!" Pops cheered seeing Brook's skull but Brook shushed him, preventing him from attracting anymore enemies.

"Calm down, Pops" Brook said shushing the overjoyed corpse. "Now, tell me, Pops, what has happened while I was gone?"

"Oh, it was awful, Brook" Pops said in worry. "Those Warner miscreants sewed Dr. Eggman back together!"

"Bugs, bags and all!" said the medium sized Pops, popping out of the larger Pops' hat.

"Eggman is back!" shouted the tiny Pops as HE popped out of the medium sized Pops' hat. To which the two went back in to the larger Pops.

"Just as I thought" Brook said in worry.

"Dr. Glickenstien proposed a plan to make a scary Halloween, so we organized one just for you. He said if we didn't, you may abandon us, leave Halloween Town forever." Pops continued.

"Do you really think making ghosts and monsters attack the innocent is MY idea for a good Halloween?" Brook asked in distraught as Pops tried his hardest to make tears fall down.

"W-we just wanted you to come back, Brook." Pops said in a wobbly tone, preventing himself from crying. "We set up booby traps all over the town, but the ghosts and skeletons appeared out of nowhere attacking everyone! Soon it wasn't even safe to go on the streets!"

"This is a disaster! I've got to find Glickenstien!" Brook exclaimed.

"Brook, I want to help too" Pops said in confidence. "I'll shine a spotlight on you, Brook, so that everyone will know who's the REAL ruler of the town!"

"Oh, now that is appreciating, Pops. I'll need all the help I can get." Brook said. "In the meantime, I better check what's inside" he said as he turned his attention to the Town Hall.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: Halloween Town Hall: December 24.**_

Slowly, Brook walked into the Town Hall. Nothing was in there...except, a robot with a TV shaped head and a familiar rotund physique.

"Nothing in here but this deactivated robot." Brook said as he walked closer to it. "You know, this robot's shape reminds me of-"

Brook stopped as electricity suddenly flowed through the robot. He jumped back in surprise just as the robot suddenly came to life. The TV activated suddenly, showing a familiar face.

"BROOOOOOOOOOK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was Eggman.

"Eggman!" Brook said in surprise. It was then that three familiar robots flew down to the stage by Eggman's side.

"Bokkun, Orbot, Cubot, let's Brook our Eggtown welcome" Eggman said viciously. Brook unsheathed his weapon facing off with Eggman's robot, as the very same monster on the TV screen began to sing.

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _Well, well, well,_

 _Brook, the 'Pumpkin King'_

 _Finally made it huh? OHH I've been waiting!_

 _So how do you like my dear Eggtown? HAHAHAHA!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's over!_

 _It's over!_

 _This time, you've gone too far!_

 _It's over_

 _I'm serious!_

 _Just who do you think you are?_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _How foolish,_

 _How childish,_

 _I don't know which is worst_

Eggman's robot begins to fires missiles at the Pumpkin King, but Brook magnificently dodges it.

 _This robot will blow it's circuits up_

 _If I don't die laughing first!_

 _HA!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Just because you fooled the town, DOESN'T make you king_

 _You better give up, surrender now, I'm fixing everything._

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _That's what you think? HA! But you couldn't be more wrong!_

 _For this will be the last time you hear the Boogie song_

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot went into position. Together they fired their own secretive technique.

"Giga-Blaster at my command!" Eggman commanded.

Brook got ready for evasive action.

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _[ **Orbot** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Cubot** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _WHOA-OH!_

 _(FIRE!)_

 _[ **Bokkun** ]_

 _(WHOA-OH!)_

The three robots fired their cannons simultaneously at Brook just as the bridge finished, making a huge explosion on contact.

 _[ **All** ]_

 _I'm(He's) the Oogie Boogie Man!_

"Phew, that was close" Brook said dodging the attack on time. Only thing is, the beam made contact with wall, making the side of the Town Hall a charring mess.

"Not bad, Brook" Eggman sneered. "But there will be much more for you"

"Eggman, what have you done to everyone?" Brook asked the maniac.

"They're all under my control, Fool hahahaha!" Eggman chuckled. It was then, that a spotlight flashed on the spot Brook was standing. The five looked around and saw Pops on the balcony, with his spotlight.

"I found my spotlight!" Pops chortled.

"That's great Pops, but what should I do?" Brook asked.

"Think of it like this, Brook. There isn't a need for violence, if you wish to fight against Eggman, you must unlock the power...of music!" Pops called out.

"Music?" Brook asked to his confusion. "All right then."

"I'd like to see where this will go" Eggman quipped. "I'll play along with your musical tactics, Pumpkin Puss!"

Brook then danced his heart out and took the next verse.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _I see you're pretty proud of all your booby trapping_ _schemes_

 _But I can say: You'll rule this town, only in your dreams_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _HA!_

 _That's funny, Brook, it WAS a dream but now, it's coming true_

 _Cause' even this mere drone knows that your days of king is through!_

Suddenly, Brook felt something completely out of the ordinary. He felt a magical tingle, making him glow while he was dancing.

"Huh? Interesting" Brook mused as he felt the magic tingling in his spine. While this was happening, Eggman continued his song with the bridge, each time Brook sang his part of the bridge, the glow became stronger.

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _(Whoa-oh)_

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _WHOA-OH!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _(WHOA-OH!)_

 _I'm the Pumpkin King!_

The glow suddenly ceased, and Brook let out a wave of magical projectiles in the shape of music notes. Confused, Eggman's robot took the hit, gracefully exploding on impact. Eggman let out a howl just as the robot began to short circuit.

"This looks real bad" Cubot said looking at the short-circuiting robot.

"Agreed, I say we should go before this gets ugly" Orbot said as he, Cubot and Bokkun jumped out of the window escaping from Brook.

Just as the robot began to heat up intensely, Eggman let out a grim chuckle at Brook.

"Beginner's luck, Brook, is all that it is," he sneered. "But don't worry, we'll meet again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _BOOM!_

After the laugh, the robot exploded into nothing more than pieces of scrap, as Brook took cover from the explosion. He then look back, and saw nothing but soot covering the spot the robot was standing.

Just as he walked to the soot covered stage, Brook felt something. He looked and saw small flakes of light snowing down on him.

"OH!" He took another look and saw something appear in the ceiling. It slowly rotated down to the Pumpkin King. Brook immediately figured out what the object is the moment it revolved down to him.

"It's the Halloween holiday door" he indicated. "What in the world is that doing here?"

Pondering on what the holiday door was doing here, he held onto it and exited the Town Hall.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1 for ya, Brook's Return. When Eggman said,**

 _[ **Eggman** ]_

 _How foolish,_

 _How childish,_

 _I don't know which is worst_

 _This robot will blow it's circuits up_

 _If I don't die laughing first!_

 **That is a taste of my fanmade lyrics, don't worry there will be more, and it'll be better. So like and review, and thanks for mingling out, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Witching Hour

_**Halloween Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

After the brawl with Eggman and his lackeys, Brook looked around the Town Square to see if anyone was around. Sure enough, he heard some faint footsteps coming to him. He turned around and saw a familiar little rabbit corpse holding with her chao companion by her side.

"Brook, welcome back!" she shouted. "It looks like the Witch Shop opened the first time since your arrival. I guess it's safe, now that you're here. Terrible things happened while you were gone, Brook. t-terrible things" she said shakily.

"c-chao" Cheese shook in fear

"Don't worry, Cream. I'm here now, and I will settle things right." Brook said in confidence. Cream wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Brook heading to the Witch Shop.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: Witch Shop: December 24.**_

"Brook entered the Witch Shop to see the two witches manning the register.

"Brook, you've returned!" Witch Hazel said overjoyed.

"Is it true? The whole town's been boobie trapped?" Brook asked in concern.

"Oh dear, it's too embarrassing to talk about it" Scary Godmother said in embarrassment. "We've brought this all upon ourselves, we've did all we can to get you back here"

"Now that you're here, Brook, care to buy anything? We've got some prime ribs and torsos, but they'll cost you an arm and a leg" Witch Hazel said directing him to their merchandise.

"I'll keep my arm and leg thank you, but maybe later when this whole thing is over." Brook said as he left the Witch Shop.

* * *

Just as he set foot out of the Witches Shop, more skeletons rose up from the ground to attack him. Just as he readied himself to battle,

" _ **STRIKE RAID!"**_ a voice shouted, as a familiar key-shaped weapon was flung directly towards the monsters, defeating them at an instant. The keyblade then reflected back to the original owner like a boomerang. Brook turned to see the keyblade's owner.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Brook said in relief seeing his trusted pals again.

"Thank goodness you're back, we can't hold these things off anymore" Donald said in exasperation.

"Anymore?" Asked the curious Pumpkin King.

"We've been fending off Eggman's baddies ever since they came. But more and more are popping up out of nowhere" Sora continued.

"Yeah, it's been too dangerous since they came" Goofy finished.

"Seems Eggman's been busy with those baddies of his," Brook deduced. "With all of those baddies-"

"And the Heartless..." Sora added.

"And the Heartless..." Brook repeated. "Causing chaos wherever they go, it'll be too much for me to handle them all at once. What do you say, boys? What's a REAL Pumpkin King without his faithful servants?"

"No Pumpkin King at all!" Donald cheered.

"Let's show Eggman who's REALLY in charge around here!" Sora rallied.

"That's the spirit boys!" Brook urged. "Now then, let's get those gates opened!"

With that, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Brook walked to main gate. It sealed shut, if only there was a way to open it. Brook then turned to Cream while she way playing with her chao to ask her a question.

"Cream, this is important. Do you know someone who can open the main gate?" Brook inquired.

"I think Jojo has the key, but I'm not sure where she went" Cream responded back to him. It was then that a sudden popping sound was heard from the manhole behind the group.

"Gawrsh, maybe that there manhole knows" Goofy indicated pointing to the manhole.

"Or maybe what's in the manhole will lead us to her, Goofy, you're a genius!" Brook said in realization. "Come on." Brook said leading the trio into the manhole.

"Wha? We go down there?" Donald asked with a hint of disgust.

"Come now, Donald, it's just a sewer. No harm done in getting dirty for a little while" Brook said teasingly.

With a sigh from the mummy, the group entered the dirty slums of the sewers.

* * *

 _ **Sewers: December 24.**_

The trio looked around the sewers in search of Jojo, to open the main gate. They couldn't find anything. Until,

"HELP!" They heard a cry for help coming from the end of the tunnel. Looking for the distress call, our heroes ran to the end of the tunnel only to find Jojo and her pet lion, Goliath surrounded by a horde of Oogie's baddies. Immediately they took out their weapons and jumped to their battle positions.

These skeletons were different compared to the ones they fought above ground. The skeletons used their rib-bones as boomerangs to throw at the group.

"I can tell these will be rather annoying enemies" Brook said in wearily as he dodged their boomerangs and took them out, one by one. Just as Brook took care of the skeletons easily, Jojo and Goliath came out of their hiding spots to see their rescuers, of course they were more than happy to see Brook back.

"Brook, you're back!" Jojo greeted in relief.

"No need to panic, you can calm down" Brook said easing her anxiety.

"I'm so glad you're here, Brook. Terrible things happened while you were gone." Jojo said in fear.

"As I said these chaps over here," Brook said pointing to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I'm going to save everyone, and return Halloween Town to the spooky town it's _SUPPOSED_ to be. All I need, Jojo, is for you to open the Main Gate."

"I hid down here and sealed the Main Gate, ever since Eggman's monsters invaded the town." Jojo said in concern. "Don't get me wrong, Brook, I love a good scare, but those things aren't scary, THEY'RE EVIL!"

"RAWWWR!" Goliath whimpered.

"We only need the gate key, Jojo" Sora reminded her. Suddenly, realization kicked in.

"Oh wait...you want the gate key?" she said in realization. "Oh, hmm, where did I put it anyway? Goliath, did you eat it?"

The baby lion shook his head no.

"I'll open the gate once I find that key" Jojo said looking through her pockets.

"All right." Brook sighed. "Meet us at the Main Gate when you find it."

"But...uh...how do we get back up?" Donald asked looking for a ladder. There wasn't one.

It was then that Brook's blade suddenly glowed a green color. Not only that, but a curled piece of the sewer grate suddenly glowed a green color as well. Brook knew just what to do.

"Boys, grab a hold of me" he said...which came out in an awkward way to the trio.

"Huh?" Goofy asked in curiosity.

"Trust me on this."

Hesitant at first, the trio grabbed a hold to Brook's waste, and it was then that Brook called out to his blade.

" _ **SOUL ROBBER, GO!"**_ He shouted out, as a slimy green hand bursts out of Brook's blade. It grabbed on to curled piece, and hoisted the group upwards back to the Town.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

Blasting out of the sewers, our heroes finally made it out of the sewers. It was then that they saw Cream and Jojo waiting for them at the Main Gate.

"I got the key!" Jojo yelled to them. But suddenly, more of Eggman's monsters rose from the ground.

"Let's get em!" Sora said with keyblade at hand. The group charged at the monsters and trounced them all one by one. More of those boomerang slinging skeletons appeared right behind them, charging slowly at them.

"You know I'm tired of these foolish skeletons." Brook says...in a more darkening tone. "Allow me to handle them the easy way."

Brook then turned around facing the group, while the skeletons still charged readied themselves throwing their rib-bones, He slowly sheathed his blade while chanting...an attack?

" _ **Three Verse Humming...Arrow Notch SLASH!"**_ He placed his sword in his cane with a snap. Nothing happened at first. But suddenly the unthinkable happened. The ribs that _ALMOST_ hit the Pumpkin King, snapped in half, as did all the skeletons at once! Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cream and Jojo looked at Brook, completely dumbfounded at what they just witnessed.

"I didn't know Brook could do THAT." Goofy said in astonish.

"Me neither." Sora pointed out.

"He just diced down the skeletons without even _TOUCHING_ them!" Donald exclaimed in awe.

"Now then," Brook said continuing on with the matter at hand. "Jojo, the gate?"

It was then that the clown girl woke up from her dumbfounded state and unlocked the Main Gate. She went to the gate's boarder control, and with the sound of rustic metal, the gates were finally opened.

"All right, got the gate opened for you, Brook" Jojo said happily.

"But not before Dr. Eggman and his men grabbed Eva and Cyli, and carried them off to the Cemetery," Cream said fearfully. "I've heard the cemetery's dangerous these days. I hope they're OK."

"I'm sorry What?" Brook said in a dangerous tone. "I can forget that he's taken the town and did some terrible deed the Doctor, but kidnapping Cylindria, MOST IMPORTANTLY EVA?! That's where I draw the line! Come on, boys! We've got a damsel to save, and panties to find!" Determinedly, Brook darted off to the Graveyard, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy confused.

"Did he just say...panties?" Sora asked stupefied.

"We'll think about that later," Donald said determinedly. "For the most part, Brook's right. We gotta get Eva and Cily!"

"Yeah, C'mon, Sora!" Goofy says as he and Donald then did as Brook did, and darted off into the Graveyard _STILL_ leaving the stupefied Sora trailing behind.

"SERIOUSLY am I the only one who caught the panty part?"

* * *

 **NO you are not, Sora. And that's Chapter 2 of my Eggman's Revenge story. As I said before, Pac and the gang will have bigger roles in this expansion than in the other movie. Next chapter you will get the fan-made lyrics that I promised in the previous chapter, Until then, thank's for minglin' out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Search for Eva & Cyli

**_Graveyard: December 24._**

Our story continues on with our heroes entering the gates of the spooky Graveyard. All but tombs and mausoleums as far as the a I can see. But, alas, they had no clue as to where to find Eva or Cyli. That is...what Donald thinks.

"How are we gonna find Eva and Cyli, anyway?" The mummy questioned the group, to which they were puzzled themselves as to where to find the two.

"I'm sure, Eggman's lackeys couldn't of hid them so easily. Knowing those bag of bones, brains is the one thing they lack." Brook said in confidence.

"Kinda reminds me of another bag of bones who lacks a brain." Donald grumbled. Unfortunately, the Pumpkin King caught on to what he said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"NOTHING!"

"Hey, there's Pops! Maybe he can help us." Sora said pointing to the corpse standing behind another gate. They then walked up to Pops hoping he will shed some light in this...rather failing search.

"Salutations, friends!" Pops greeted the trio.

"Hello, Pops." Brook greeted back. "You wouldn't happen to see Eva or Cylindria around here, would you?"

"I'm afraid not." Pops shook his head, disappointed. "But maybe the Tree Witch knows where to find them."

"Where is she?" Sora asked the corpse.

"By the Hanging Tree." Pops says pointing to the giant tree with crooked appendices like branches. Standing behind the tree was the witch herself.

It was then that the group journeyed to...at least 5 miles to the Hanging Tree, where the Tree Witch officially knew who was coming.

"Brook, you came back!" she happily greeted.

"Hello, Tree Witch!" Brook greeted back just as he noticed something missing on the Tree Witch.

"Hmmm, what happened to your hanged men?"

"Ever since Eggman and his lackeys came to town, my hanged men hid all around the cemetery. Typical, I guess hanged men aren't very brave" she sighed.

"I guess we're both missing people. I lost Eva and Cyli. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, don't you?"

"Haven't seen them, but maybe the hanged men have."

"I guess we should find them."

"Gawrsh we sure could use Sparky's nose at a time like this" Goofy intervene.

"If you want Sparky, He's probably in his grave." Tree Witch said pointing to the entrance. After all, Sparky's grave is near there. So without no delay, our heroes went back to the entrance in search for Sparky. But just as they were nearing his grave, they hear some very faint singing.

"Do you guys hear that?" Donald said worrisome.

"I hear it," Brook said bitterly. "And I don't like it."

Suddenly the sound came closer and closer, in the form of a familiar tune.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman_

 _Brook will never win_

 _When he finds our booby traps_

 _They will do him in_

The music finally halted, and in front of the group, came three familiar dog children in their walking bathtub.

"Yakko!"

"Dot!"

"Wakko!"

"Hmm, I might of known." Brook sneered at the Warners.

"Welcome home, Brook." Yakko taunted.

"How was your trip, Brook?" Dot asked tauntingly.

"Are you having fun, Brook?" Wakko asked tauntingly.

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with Eggman's return, wouldn't you?" Brook asked the three puppy children, but they only played dumb with him...well except one.

"Who?"

"Us?"

"Uhhhhhh...taco?" Wakko said offering the angered Pumpkin King, but Brook only slapped the taco down. Clearly he wasn't playing around with their zaniness.

"It's not too late, kids. Return the town back to order, now!" he commanded the trio.

"Aww come on, lighten up, Pumpkin Puss." Yakko said keeping his cool.

"The fun has just begun!" Dot said.

"After all, we're on a secret mission to stop you, don't tell anyone, though...heheh-" Wakko was suddenly stopped by his sister.

"Remind me to put a muzzle on you the next time we play around with Brook" she hissed."Yakko, they're all yours!" It was then that Yakko leaped out of the tub as it galloped away from the graveyard.

"Playtime, Brooky," he said ominously. "And I have some playmates that Sora should know." He then raised his...plunger signaling something. It was then that a swarm of Shadow Heartless appeared from the ground, surrounding the group.

"Heartless!" Sora hissed.

"SONG CUE!" Yakko yelled as the heartless suddenly sprang into action, as did Sora, Donald, and Goofy...only this time, in a form of a song.

 _[ **Sora, Donald, & Goofy,**]_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _You will never win_

 _When we find your booby traps_

 _We will do them in!_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _It's the town that egghead took_

 _He took it all away from Brook!_

 _But he's back and we will fight_

 _To stop Eggman and set things right!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _Ghost and skeletons galore_

 _We can take down what's in stored!_

 _We'll put them back, into their tombs_

 _And stop you brats and Eggman too!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _Put him to the test,_

 _Keep him guessing all the time_

 _And never let him rest!_

Dealing with all the Shadows while Yakko is dancing around, he composed himself and summoned Soldier Heartless to attack the group. He then recognized the tune they're singing and at the right time, he decided to join along, with his twisted lyrics.

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _And then your ruler, Dr. Eggman,_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _Will get his but kicked, one again!_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

 _That he will cook you rare! WHEE!_

"Now that's lyricism!" Yakko said complementing himself. Doing so, he summoned 3 large bodies to the battle.

"You won't get away with this, Yakko!" Brook said slaying more and more Heartless. It was then that Yakko continued on with his share of the song.

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _With Dr. Egghead as our king,_

 _We'll get away with everything!_

 _No more scolding for our pranks,_

 _The new king, Eggman, let's give thanks!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _You can't hope to trust Eggman_

 _You three are lab mice for his plans!_

 _Turn back, Yakko for your sake_

 _For, Brook is king and not THAT fake!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _This is so much fun!_

 _We'll stop mischief day and night_

 _Our work is never done_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _But still, that 'king' Dr. Eggman is the meanest guy around_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _If I was on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town!_

With the soldiers down, the three Large Bodies still stand, one by one they were being taken down, while Yakko's distracted.

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I bet!_

 _I wonder what it's going to be,_

 _That's something I'll soon see!_

 _WHEE...?_

At that point, Yakko's nose suddenly met face to face with the tip of Brook's blade. Yakko looked behind, and saw that all of the Heartless were destroyed. That song must of been too catchy, that it caught the elder Warner off guard.

"Huh? Odd, where'd they go? Did they went out for coffee, again?" Yakko asked blissfully unaware of their defeat. Brook meanwhile glared at the lonesome Warner. Looks like he's on thin ice on this one.

"Uh...OhIthinkitstimetofeedthebats!" he said quickly as he jumped the gate, and ran at a cloud of smoke off to the other parts of the Graveyard.

"Oh, brother." Brook sighed. "Now, on to Sparky, those hanged men won't search themselves, you know." he then whistled to Sparky's grave, and out came the ghost dog so groggily from his nap.

"Oh, hey, Brook." Sparky yawned. The ghost dog suddenly did a double-take. He couldn't believe his eyes seeing Brook in the group. Everyone went silent, until,

"BROOK! YOU'RE BACK!" Sparky replied hugging and licking his master.

"YOHOHOHOHO-HO-O-OK SPARKY! YOHOHOHOHOHO-DOWN BOY DOWN!" Brook in his effort tried to call off his bet, but he it was futile to do so for you see, he was overwhelmed with laughter. Finally, the Pumpkin King, regained a little composure and stopped his pet dog.

"All right, all right, Sparky." he sighed in relief as his ghost dog finally heeled. "All right, Sparky, It's good to see you to. But I need your help finding the Tree Witch's hanged men."

"Eww the Tree Witch." Sparky gagged just at the sound of her name. But he couldn't refuse an offer that can save Halloween Town.

"All right fine." Sparky said as he took to the skies to find the hanged men.

"Come on, boys!" Brook said as they followed Sparky.

* * *

While fighting some Heartless, and Skeletons along the way, our heroes followed the brave ghost dog in the search of finding the hanged meh, evidently leading them to Eva and Cyli's location.

"Guys, I found one!" Sparky said as he floated around a hidden gravestone. Behind it was definitely a hanged man.

"Leave it to us to handle Eggman's lackeys," Brook said comforting the frightened hanged man. "You should hurry back to the Tree Witch."

The hanged man did as Brook says and ran back to it's owner. After that, Sparky took off to find the next hanged man, as the group follows him. The trail led them to a gate leading to another part of the Cemetery. Sparky (being the ghost he is) went through the gates saying to the group,

"I can smell one nearby, in the Old Graveyard."

Brook opened the gate, and let the trio go before him (because he's a gentleman and all) then went into the Old Graveyard to find the rest of the hanged men.

* * *

 ** _Graveyard: Old Graveyard: December 24._**

As they walked the path, they found a shivering hanged man, dangling on a twig for dear life, from the trench below him.

"I think he's hidin'" Goofy said cautiously. Brook turned to the dangling hanged man and said,

"I'm sorry, but I have no time to play Hide-and-Shriek. Please go back to the Tree Witch." The hanged man let go of the twig and fell into the shallow trench. It then climbed out and ran to find the Tree Witch.

"C'mon, the sooner we find the hanged men, the sooner I get to my nap." Sparky complained as he took to the skies once more to find more hanged men. It's easy for him to find him. It's similar as finding bones.

As the heroes continued walking, Goofy noticed something...suspicious.

"Gawrsh, I wonder what could've toppled those tombstones." As they looked at the corpse in confusion, they looked and sure enough, they saw the gravestone toppled down.

"We'll worry about that later." Donald grumbled as he pressed on. However, only Brook stopped his tracks on Goofy's words.

"You know...maybe he's right," Brook said in realization. Donald was about to interject, but the Pumpkin King continued.

"I kept thinking that those meddlesome brats threw down those gravestones just for the 'fun' of it. But now I get what they're planning. Those fallen tombstones but be the reason why we keep confronting those terrible monsters. If we put back those tombstones in place, we could very well seal those monsters in!"

"But what about the Hanged men?" Donald said reluctantly apposing to his plans.

"Don't worry," Sora assured the mummy-duck. "We'll keep looking for them. Brook, will you seal the monsters in?"

"Already on it!" Brook struggled, pushing back the tombstone back up with his soul robber. Successfully, he put it back into place.

"There, those monsters should be sealed in," Brook said. "But I can only assume that this isn't the first tombstone, those Warners kicked down. We'll keep looking along the way, as of now, Sparky's waiting for us. C'mon!"

It was on. The search for the Hanged men, and the fallen tombstones are at a go. The group explored the entire Old Graveyard in search for them, while fighting enemies along the way.

* * *

 _ **Graveyard: December 24.**_

It wasn't easy, but they found a couple hanged men, AND put back the tombstones in their proper position. After finding the fourth hanged men, Sparky led the group BACK to the Hanging Tree, where the final hanged men awaits...ON TOP OF IT.

"Wow, you're high up, little fellah." Sparky comforted the hanged men, but he only shook even more. He seemed really afraid.

"Don't worry, my friends will get you down from here." Sparky said to the scared skeleton. Only problem is...Brook is getting the tombstones back up. How will Sora, Donald, and Goofy get up there?

"How _DO_ we get up there?" asked the perplexed corpse dog.

Sora then turned to his mummy companion and asked, "Do you have any spells that can get us up there?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Donald knew many spells, but he's thinking of one that can get the, up there. Then, he thought of a spell.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. He pushed Sora to the direction of the hanging tree's location. He then casted his spell.

 _ **"DRIFT!"**_ He shouted, as the spell activated.

At first, Sora felt nothing, but it was then he felt something...quite peculiar, he couldn't feel his feet touching the ground. He then looked down and noticed something, he was floating up. It must of been Donald's spell, but which one?

"What spell was that?" Sora asked while he was floating.

"Zero Graviga. It's a powerful spell that can lift the target up the air. You don't have much time until the spell wears off, so get to that hanged man and fast!" Donald explained.

Sora nodded his head in agreement and began floating, or rather drifting up, until he reached the highest tree branch. Right before the spell wore off, Sora grabbed the tree branch and climbed up, face to face with the scared hanged man.

"Hey, don't be afraid," Sora comforted the skeleton's fear. "It's OK to head back to the Tree Witch." The hanged man, jumped out of it's hiding spot and fell safely into the Tree Witch's head, where he hanged back to the string of her hair, as did the rest. All 5 hanged men were found. Now...there's one more thing the trio needs to worry about.

"HOW DO I GET DOWN FROM HERE?" Sora shouted.

"I got it!" Donald said as he readied his staff for another spell.

" _ **FORCE!"**_ a small gravitation projectile was cast, projecting off the staff, and to the keyblade vampire.

"Uh-WHOOOOA!" Without warning, Sora was forcefully flying down to the group at a fast pace.

 _THUD!_

He was _SLAMMED_ to the ground meeting back with his teammates. Barley able to stand, the vampire got up from the powerful blow. His expression of pain was suddenly turned to anger as he turned to the duck.

 _"WHAT SPELL WAS THAT!?"_

 _"_ That, Sora, was a Gravity spell. Unlike Zero Gravity, Gravity will force you down." Donald explained. It still didn't help with his situation.

" _YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME NEXT TIME!"_ He shouted out of anger. It was at that moment that Brook regrouped with the trio.

"What did I miss?"

"Allot." Sora said bluntly. "Did you put back all the tombstones?"

"Naturally. And what of the Hanged Men?"

"They got them back for me!" the Tree Witch intervened as she showed off all her hanged men back to where they were, on the strings of her hair.

"Thank you so much, guys!" she shouted in joy. "Now that you're here, no doubt Halloween Town will go back to it's old self. So, on to the matter at hand, one of my Hanged Men told me they heard a woman singing underground."

Brook, suddenly, felt something touching his back. He looked back and saw a glowing paper plane.

"What's this? A paper plane from Eva!" he says opening up the paper: It was a note.

 _"Brook, you've got to come back! Eggman is back and he's taken full control of Halloween Town! Only Pac, Spiral, and Cylindria found out about Eggman's schemes and as a result, they've been captured. The monsters that are attacking you by now were created by Dr. Glickenstien, and are being controlled by Eggman. Not only that, but the Heartless and Betrayus' ghosts are at his command! They were specifically designed to dispose of you and anyone who gets in his way and they'll stop at nothing to do you in! Be careful, please!"_

"Oh dear...this is goes bigger than I ever thought. Not only the Warners are apart of this plan, but Betrayus and the Heartless?" Brook says in concerned.

"I know this probably isn't important, but have you guys tried Shane Von Shane's tomb?"

"Shane Von Shane's tomb?" Donald repeated in question.

"It's the largest grave in the area. It's infested with spiders, cobwebs, and bats! Talk about romantic, if you ask me..."

"Doesn't that tomb have the Bone Drake though?" Sora intervened.

"Yep, that's the place!"

"You know something, Tree Witch?" Brook said to her. "I think Shane Von Shane's tomb important."

"Why's that?" Goofy asked him. In determination, Brook said these exact words,

"Because THAT's where Eva and Cylindria must be!"

* * *

 **That must be where Eva and Cyli should be. There you have it, my chapter 3. And there is my fan-made lyrics known as "Down with Dr. Eggman" It's pretty much played when you encounter the Warners sung by all except Brook. I have something special for him. Compared to work and school, it's a bit complicated to get things done, plus...the Graveyard level freaking bored me to death...except the boss battle, I loved that one. Anyway the fight between Brook vs Shane Von Shane is coming up NEXT CHAPTER! Until then, thanks for minglin' out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Crypt Creeper

**_Graveyard: Old Graveyard: December 24._**

"All right, our plan is set." Brook said going over the plan to save Eva and Cyli while making their way to Shane Von Shane's underground burial chamber. We'll assault Shane Von Shane's chamber, and find Eva and Cylindria before that blasted vampire finds us."

"Excuse me?" Sora interrupted taking offense to that since...he technically IS a vampire.

"Not you, Sora." Brook swayed away to the boy. "Continuing, be on your guard, he maybe just a bat, but he's smarter than we could ever count on."

"Anything else we ought to know?" Goofy asked the long-jawed skeleton.

"Actually, yes. Shane Von Shane always wears that ridiculous armor. We have to slice his armor off, then we'll deal with that bat."

"What about the B-b-b-b-b-Bone Drake?" Donald shivered.

"THAT is something you absolutely NEED to watch out for. That blasted vampire bat is controlling the Bone Drake to do anything he wants. He could've told it to kidnap Eva and Cylindria in the first place. If we defeat Shane Von Shane, we'll defeat the Bone Drake."

"No problem!" Donald exclaimed as they Finally reached the burial chamber.

"Ready for this?" Brook says in determination, facing the burial chamber.

"Let's do it!" Sora says with his keyblade at hand.

They made a break for the Burial Chamber when suddenly,

"NOT SO FAST, BROOKY BOY!" a voice came as the chamber door was suddenly blocked by a steel fence blocking the door. They turned around to see the pesky Yakko, up to his old tricks I assume.

"Yakko, I have no time for this." Brook sneered. "Stand aside!"

"Typical Brook, you always try to spoil our fun" Yakko sneered. "Well this is the LAST time you'll get ruin it!" He raised his plunger up summon, a pack of Heartless to which they surrounded the group once again. This time, they're ready.

 _[ **Sora, Donald, & Goofy,**]_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _You will never win_

 _When we find your booby traps_

 _We will do them in!_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _It's the town that egghead took_

 _He took it all away from Brook!_

 _But he's back and we will fight_

 _To stop Eggman and set things right!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _Ghost and skeletons galore_

 _We can take down what's in stored!_

 _We'll put them back, into their tombs_

 _And stop you brats and Eggman too!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _Put him to the test,_

 _Keep him guessing all the time_

 _And never let him rest!_

While the heroes are dealing with the Heartless just like before, Yakko kept calling more and more Heartless to attack.

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _And then your ruler, Dr. Eggman,_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _Will get his but kicked, one again!_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

 _That he will cook you rare! WHEE!_

"Yakko, stop this madness now!" Brook said darkly, but the Warner won't comply.

"I love ya, Brook, but it ain't gonna happen!" he taunted as he continued on with the song and summoned the next batch of Heartless, all of which consist on a mummy, a ghost puppet, and a gargoyle like Heartless. They all seemed to be Halloween Town oriented unlike the other few he called before.

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _With Dr. Egghead as our king,_

 _We'll get away with everything!_

 _No more scolding for our pranks,_

 _The new king, Eggman, let's give thanks!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _You can't hope to trust Eggman_

 _You three are lab mice for his plans!_

 _Turn back, Yakko for your sake_

 _For, Brook is king and not THAT fake!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _This is so much fun!_

 _We'll stop mischief day and night_

 _Our work is never done_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _But still, that 'king' Dr. Eggman is the meanest guy around_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _If I was on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town!_

Just like before, Yakko called down more Halloween Town oriented Heartless, to keep them dead on his tracks.

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I bet!_

 _I wonder what it's going to be,_

 _That's something I'll soon see!_

 _WHEE...?_

Suddenly, Yakko's nose once again met with the tip of Brook's blade. He looked behind the enraged group and saw, no Heartless again. He lost...again, proving once again that the song was just too catchy to pay attention to anything else. The fence sunk to the ground unblocking the door to Shane Von Shane's burial chamber.

"You win again, Brook. But the next time w-"

"I don't think so, Yakko." Brook said bluntly interrupting the mischievous Warner. "There won't be a next time" he sneered.

"Hmrph" Yakko pouted, when suddenly, he had an idea. "Of course, Brook, whatever you say!" he said truthfully.

"Good. Now I don't want to catch you assisting Eggman, anymore" Brook said sternly.

"Of course..." Yakko says while the group walks to the burial chamber. But little did they know,

"Works every time." the crafty Warner said while his hand was behind his back. He had his fingers crossed the whole time. This means bad news to the group for the future.

* * *

 _ **Graveyard: The Tomb of Shane Von Shane: December 24.**_

"Step lively, men, Eva and Cyli aren't far." Brook says leading the group through the Corridor of Bats.

"Why does he call it the Corridor of Bats?" Goofy asked the Pumpkin King.

"Because Goofy, Shane Von Shane has a whole army of bats at hand. When they're around you can't expect to make sudden movements, or else you'll frighten them and they'll flock the entire corridor. So be careful."

"There!" Donald exclaimed as he pointed to a door. Carefully, they walked through the corridor ignoring the sleeping bats. There, they saw a door up ahead. It's the burial chamber!

Brook slowly opened the door, and found the surprise he was looking for in the middle of the room.

"EVA!"

The rag doll looked back, and saw the surprise she was looking for in the entrance of the room.

"BROOK!"

The rag doll and the skeleton ran across the vastly large room, and came face to face with each other. The search was over.

"Eva..."

"Brook..."

But blissfully as they looked into each other's eyes, the trio walked in seeing that someone was missing.

"Wait a minute," Sora started in confusion. "If Eva's here, then where's Cyli?"

"WAAAAAK!" Donald screamed as Brook and Eva snapped back into attention. Everyone looked up to where Donald was pointing, and saw the mummy pac carried in the hands of...a skeletal dragon.

"RUN, NOW!" The mummy pac screamed as the Bone Drake roared. The monster then extended it's large skeleton hand, and grabbed Eva, carrying her hostage.

"Eva!"

"BROOK!"

"What are you all, Pokemon?" a voice asked in agitation as everyone turned around and saw a vampire in the entrance causally leaning on the wall. The vampire was in fact a bat, wearing large, bulky, purple armor, and a black cape worn behind his back. Brook automatically knew who the vampire was.

"Shane Von Shane." he sneered.

"Welcome back, Brook. So glad that you've finally made an appearance after abandoning your town in the hands of Dr. Eggman." Shane Von Shane taunted coldly.

"You know very well I would never abandon my town, for that low life madman!" Brook retorted. "Now release Eva and Cylindria NOW!"

"I'm afraid now. Eggman has big plans in the works for all Halloween Town. That lemon pest and his friends are catching on so quickly, I cannot have them interfere."

"What did you do to my friends!" Cyli asked in a dangerous tone.

"Me, nothing. But Eggman and Glickenstien has done their part, and dealt with them."

"...Glickenstien?" Brook asks almost heartbroken as he heard that his fine friend was doing Eggman's bidding. Shane Von Shane simply ignored Brook's heartfelt question and continued on with his monologue. Every villain practically has one, so why not him?

"Now, I shall do my part, and exterminate you. Eggman will surly be pleased."

"NO! I won't let you get away, En Guard, Shane Von Shane!" Brook says unsheathing his sword preparing for battle.

"Brook..." Eva says saddened that this happened. She was so sadden, that she had no choice, but to sing her thoughts of sorrow.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _We should've known not to believe_

 _That things would not have been so bad_

Brook hears her saddened tone, and decides to comfort her, by singing back during the battle.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's true his plan was to_ _deceive_

 _But that should not make you so sad_

But throughout his effort, it was futile.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _But danger awaits in every turn!_

It was Sora, Donald and Goofy's turn to cheer the poor rag doll up.

 _[ **Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Though, we're not ready,_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _We'll set things right, here!_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _How can you say_

 _That you will be OK?_

 _And come back another day?_

"Eva, don't worry about a thing, you're safe." Brook said comforting her.

"BROOK!" Eva shouted in alarm as Shane Von Shane prepared for another trick up his sleeves.

"Come to me, my bats!" he called out as a swarm of bats entered the chamber. Distracted, Brook attacked the swarm, while Eva sang another verse of her song.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _What will become of our dear town_

 _Now that we've let our leader down?_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _WHA?!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _You know dear Eva, that's not true_

 _We can take this town back, me and you!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _AND US!_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _There's so much danger yet to face_

Shane Von Shane interjected in the form of a verse.

 _[ **Shane Von Shane** ]_

 _It's a Fool's Errand_

 _You can't stop Eggman_

In determination, Brook and the trio teamed up and sliced the left arm and left leg of Shane Von Shane's armor.

 _[ **Brook, Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _Soon, we will stop_

 _That evil Eggman's scheme,_

 _And save our Halloween!  
_

"MY ARMOR!" Shane Von Shane roared, turning his anger towards the group. " **Bats...Cease!** Bone Drake, to my command!" _  
_

The Bone Drake snapped into action and bellowed a massive roar.

"That Bone Drake won't stop us!" Sora taunted ready for action.

"Don't worry, girls! We'll save you!" Brook says to the captives.

"Take your time, it's not like we're in danger or anything." Cyli called out in sarcasm.

"Be careful, Brook..." Eva said as he continued her song.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _We should've known not to believe_

 _That things would not have been so bad_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's true his plan was to_ _deceive_

 _But that should not make you so sad_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _But danger awaits in every turn!_

 _[ **Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Though, we're not ready,_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _We'll set things right, here!_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _How can you say_

 _That you will be OK?_

 _And come back another day?_

The Bone Drake roared and fired his ferocious fiery breath at the trio, while Shane Von Shane attacking at full strength.

"This is tougher than I thought." Brook sighed in this difficult match.

"Don't give up, Brook" Cyli encouraged. It was then, that Eva once again continues her song.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _What will become of our dear town_

 _Now that we've let our leader down?_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _WHA?!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _You know dear Eva, that's not true_

 _We can take this town back, me and you!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _AND US!_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _There's so much danger yet to face_

Determinedly, Brook interjected her thought of despair, through verse.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _But, I'm not worried_

 _Back home I hurried_

Cyli continued on, concurring with Brook's statement.

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _He surely will_

 _For, we all count on him_

 _To face these times so grim!_

Finally, the group was successful in taking care of the right arm and right leg of Shane Von Shane's armor, leaving nothing but a floating pelvis and torso.

"I will not, except this!" The vampire growled as he thought of one last trick up his...I got nothing.

"Bone Drake, keep fighting! Bats, to me!" He called upon the bats once again. This time, the bats, and the bone drakes will attack with him at the same time.

"Bone Drake AND bats? This is exasperating!" Donald sighed, regaining his breath.

"Don't give up, boys! He's almost down!" Brook says, continuing the battle.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _We should've known not to believe_

 _That things would not have been so bad_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's true his plan was to_ _deceive_

 _But that should not make you so sad_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _But danger awaits in every turn!_

 _[ **Donald & Goofy**]_

 _Though, we're not ready,_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _We'll set things right, here!_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _How can you say_

 _That you will be OK?_

 _And come back another day?_

Taking down the pelvis, Brook chuckled at the vampire, who's practically losing armor.

"You're really making me angry." Shane Von Shane growled at the Pumpkin King, to which Brook only chuckled.

"The feeling's mutual." he only said.

"Brook, watch out!" Eva yelled in caution, as the Bone Drake shook the walls, causing the rubble to fall on the ground. This could prove very dangerous to the group, but also to Shane Von Shane's advantage because of his Bone Drake at his control.

"I think I know of a way to end this, now." Brook says.

"How?" Sora panted catching his breath.

"With dancing!" Brook exclaimed, as he saw Pops sneaking into the chamber's balcony.

"Your spotlight, Pops?" Brook says as everyone turned to him on the balcony.

"That's the reason I'm here, Brook!" Pops exclaimed as he shined his flashlight on the Pumpkin King. Finally Brook suddenly broke into dance while Eva continued her song.

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _What will become of our dear town_

 _Now that we've let our leader down?_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _WHA?!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _You know dear Eva, that's not true_

 _We can take this town back, me and you!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _AND US!_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _There's so much danger yet to face_

 _[ **Shane Von Shane** ]_

 _It's a Fool's Errand!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _I will stop Eggman_

As he danced, once again, he felt a twinge of magic flowing from his bones. And once again, he shined a golden glow, bright enough to blind the whole chamber. He knew what to do.

"Brook..." Eva says, with hope finally shining in her eyes. Everyone then took to the last verse to end this battle.

 _[ **Brook,** **Sora, Donald, Goofy Cyli & Eva**]_

 _If we work hard,_

 _We'll overcome our shame_

 _And beat him at his game!_

Just like the fight with Eggman's Robot, Brook fired a blast of projectile music notes directly at Shane Von Shane. The blow was so powerful, that it completely cracked the torso, breaking the armor, and finally revealing Shane Von Shane's true form: A bat.

"So he's a bat this whole time. To think I was almost scared of him." Cyli says deadpanned, looking at the small bat.

"I ***pants*** Won't ***pants*** STOP!" The diminutive evil vampire says catching his breath. He then tried to call upon his bats and his Bone Drake once again.

"Bats, Bone Drake, TO ME!"

Nothing. Nothing was working.

"Just as I thought, he lost control of his powers." Brook said smugly.

"WHA? But that means he lost control of the Bone Drake!" Donald said in concern. As on cue, the Bone Drake suddenly shook, and the glow from it's eyes wore off. It was almost as if, it turned off like a TV.

"EVAAAAA!" Brook screamed as the Bone Drake suddenly loosened his grip of Cyli and Eva. Carefully. It was at that moment, that Eva was now in Brook's arms. He caught her, as Sora caught Cyli.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hey, it's no problem." Sora said putting the mummy pac down.

"Brook..." Eva swooned, knowing that her hero saved her.

It was at that moment, as the Bone Drake disintegrated, a familiar shape revolved down to the group, just like the Halloween Holiday Door. The shape revolved down, turning out to be the Valentines Holiday Door.

"Oh...how romantic!" Pops swooned. The everyone seemed to agree with him. Well...almost everyone.

"Oh...how cliché." Shane Von Shane groaned covered in the remains of the Bone Drake.

* * *

 _ **Graveyard: December 24.**_

After everyone escaped from Shane Von Shane's grasp, everyone finally met up at the Hanging Tree in the Graveyard.

"Are you alright, girls?" Brook asked.

"Never better!" Cyli exclaimed. "It's good to have you back, Brook."

"I couldn't of possibly find my way here without Eva's note."

"Listen Brook," Eva started in a worried tone. She seemed to be worried about a certain someone. "You have to rescue Dr. Glickenstien. This key will open the gate to his castle." she then hands him the key.

"I am awfully worried about him." he replied in a worry tone. "Don't worry, Eva. We'll be on it!"

"I'm glad you're safe!" Goofy said.

"We're all safe, now that our Pumpkin King is back." Eva said with hope in her eyes. Those words, it got Brook thinking _...thinking...thinking..._ then it clicked.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed surprising everyone.

"Got what?" Donald asked, regaining his composure after the sudden shock.

"I AM the Pumpkin King! I should've used my Pumpkin Fire a long time ago, I can use it to fight Eggman and his army! Good thinking, Eva!" he explained.

"Thank you, Brook"

"No. Thank you, Eva"

"BEFORE YOU GO!" everyone suddenly jumped at a voice. The voice came from Cyli, who's expressions became worried.

"Take me with you. I need to find Pac and Spiral and see if they're all right!" she explained. "Besides, I'm aching to bust some ghosts now that I have my blaster back from Shane Von Shane." she then took out her blaster. Something that consists on trapping ghosts and many spectral creatures.

"The more the merrier, Cylindria." Brook said suddenly realizing something. He then turned to Eva.

"Before I go...could you perhaps show me your p-" before trying to ask his request, Cyli quickly jumped up and kicked the Pumpkin King in the head, leaving a nasty pink bump.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" she screamed in fury, as the Pumpkin King slumped down on the ground. After Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at what just transpied (sweatdropped and all) Sora decides to take one of Brook's legs and dragged him away.

"Uh...on that note, we'll be going." Sora said in embarrassment, as our heroes dragged their king away, then exited the Graveyard.

"Typical Brook..." Eva sighed.

* * *

 **Another chapter bites the dust, as well as the Graveyard. FINALLY done with the Graveyard, and into the Dr's Lab. Personally, I think THAT is a fun level, so be prepared for that time. And introducing Cyli into the group for her search for her friends. One by one, they'll join so don't worry. Until next time, thanks for minglin' out!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Doctor's Hunch

_**Halloween Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

"All right, now that you and Eva are safe, I think it's high time we find out what's become of Dr. Glickenstien, and see if we can fix the man." Brook says (regaining consciousness) as our heroes (including Cyli) are traveling to Glickenstien's castle, to see what became of the mad doctor.

"Boy, you sure regain composure after that blow I gave you." Cyli says dryly. "But of course! Tis but a flesh wound." Brook continued bravely. Finally our heroes stopped at Glickenstien's gate. They took out the key Eva gave to them and unlocked the door where they entered the lab of the crazy scientist.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: Acid Works: December 24.**_

Just viewing the creepy place, they looked and saw the path to the Castle being blocked off by a fence of electricity. "The doctor really tricked this place out." Sora says looking in surprise at the path.

"I sure hope he's OK." Brook says in concern. "We have to find a way to turn off that electric fence and get to the castle.

The group looked around for something that could unblock the area. Before they know it, Brook already found something rather suspicious. He did what he could do, and summoned his blade, calling upon the green goo bound inside of it.

" _ **Soul Robber, GO!"**_ he says as he climbed up a latch leading up the Acid tanks. The first thing he spotted, was a blocked off lever. It could be just what he needed.

"Maybe the lever has something to do with the electric fence down there." Cyli deduced.

"But how do we shut it down?" Donald asked his mummy companion. "The switch's been blocked off."

"Leave that to me, Donald." Brook says as he switched from his normal suit into his Pumpkin King form. The only thing in Brook's mind was fire and nothing more. He concentrated, and then blew an array of fire on the blocked path. The wood blocking the path began to burn and char into nothing, leaving but a switch. Revealing the switch, Brook turned back into his normal form and...as Glickenstien would say...THREW THE SWITCH! It was then that the electric fence down below began to deactivate, revealing Brain and Scamper at the castle entrance.

"It's Scamper and Brian!" Goofy exclaimed spotting the two. "I bet they know what happened to Dr. Glickenstien!"

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. Let's see if they know anything." Sora says as he and Brook jumped off the acid tank and ran towards the two of Glickenstien's creations. Cyli, Donald, and Goofy followed their leads and jumped off the acid tank...with of course Donald being the one to fall face down.

"Brook, you're back!" Brian says as they spotted the group coming to them.

"Scamper, Brain, where are Igor and Dr. Glickenstien?" Brook asked them in concern.

"Sorry, Brook. Much as we want to help ya out fixing the Doctor's...'mood' he gave us strict orders not to let anyone pass. Not even you guys." Scamper explained saddened.

"But we're here to save him!" Sora exclaimed. "Isn't there any way you guys can let us pass?"

"Look, I can let you pass anytime, Brook. Unfortunately I can't say the same to 'Brian' here." Scamper said looking at the robot in disapproval. "Apparently he lost out on breakfast and he's been complaining ever since."

"I can't got on without those tasty Bone Biscuits! You know that Scamper!" Brain moaned. Just as the group looked at the robot, shaking their heads in disapproval, Brook decided to volunteer to Brain's need.

"OK, Brain." Brook started. "If I get you your Bone Biscuits, will you let us pass?"

"OF COURSE!" Brain excluded pleadingly. "I'll do anything for you, Brook, just get me something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Alright, alright, Brain. C'mon guys, I'm sure the Witch Shop has some in stored." Brook says leading the group back to town.

"AND BRING ME BACK A TOY!" Brain called out to the group. But they didn't listen, they only continued walking back to town.

* * *

 _ **Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

Right as thee group reached the Witch's Spiral, the path leading out, and the Witch Shop door, were suddenly barred off by a familiar set of crooked fences. They all looked back to see what happened, when suddenly,

"Hey, Brook!" a familiar bratty voice called out. "I don't think you'll find me as forgiving as my knuckle-headed brother."

The heroes turned away from the entrance and saw in front of them the mischievous Warners.

"I let you win the first time!" Yakko taunted.

"Did you? I thought you said Brook beat you last time." Wakko corrected. Correcting him only resulted in Wakko getting a small bonk on the head by the said loser.

"Didn't we plan to put a muzzle on you?" Yakko asked in irate. The littlest Warner then turned to the group and raised her broom up.

"If you want something done right, I'll do it myself!" Dot sneered as she readied her broom. "I'll need some help for THAT!" it was then that a whole army of ghosts floated around, and surrounded the group.

"Ghosts!" Cyli exclaimed in alarm.

"Like it? It was so nice of Betrayus to lend us his ghost army." Dot taunted as she signaled the ghosts to attack. "GET EM!"

Everyone prepared themselves in position and the battle began...through song.

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _You will never win_

 _When we find your booby traps_

 _We will do them in!_

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _It's the town our master took_

 _He took it all away from Brook!_

 _We knew that Brook would come fight back_

 _So we got baddies TO ATTACK!_

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _Ghost and skeletons galore_

 _We can take down what's in stored!_

 _We'll kick their buts back to their tombs_

 _And stop you three and Eggman too!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _Put him to the test,_

 _Keep him guessing all the time_

 _And never let him rest!_

Dot summoned many ghosts, wave by wave. The more the group defeated, the powerful the ghosts are. Unfortunately, unlike Yakko, the ghosts Dot summons will come relentlessly keeping the group occupied by many MANY swarms of these ghosties.

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _And then your ruler, Dr. Eggman,_

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _Will take the whole town, over then!_

 _[ **Goofy** ]_

 _Brook will be pleased, I do declare_

 _Once we all stop your scares!_

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _WHEE!_

Meanwhile, nearby the town fountain, a familiar yellow wolf walked to the Witch Shop to get his daily grub of meals. The moment he reached the Witch Shop, he noticed the path was fenced off.

"Huh? Weird, maybe it's closed." the wolf says as he ran to the gate. To his surprise however, it was not the reason why the gate was sealed off. It was the fight going on in the Witch's Spiral. "Brook?" he asked to himself. "When did he come back? And what's with all those ghosts? Dangit, all of this for a snack?"

Meanwhile back with the fight, "Tired yet, Brook?" Dot asked tauntingly towards the group as she summoned more and more ghosts to her disposal. "Give up now if you don't want to be like one of them!" she says pointing to the very ghosts.

"We won't give up!" Sora says determinedly swiping away many ghosts with his keyblade. And as Goofy slammed away the ghosts surrounding him, he took to the next verse.

 _[ **Goofy** ]_

 _Don't think that you can get away_

 _Cause' we're all here to save the day!_

 _Tons of scoldin' for your pranks_

 _To our king Brook, let's give thanks!_

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _Tricks a day, we're on the case_

 _To stop your chaos, best beware!_

 _Soon, everyone will finally know_

 _That Brook is ruler, that seems fair!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy & Cyli**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _This is so much fun!_

 _We'll stop mischief day and night,_

 _Our work is never done!_

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _But still, our king Dr. Eggman is the meanest guy around_

 _[ **Goofy** ]_

 _If I was on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town!_

Summoning more and more ghost, the tired team kept battling, while the little Warner finished off the song.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I bet_

 _I wonder what it's going to be_

 _That's something I'll soon see!  
_

 _WHEE!_

It all happened so fast. Almost an ENTIRE squadron of ghost are surrounding the group while Dot snickers like it was all just a game.

"Told you I'm not as forgiving as my numbskull brothers!" she taunted. "Looks like it's the end of the line for you, 'Pumpkin King' HAHAHAHA!"

"I hate to say this...but there's too many to deal with all at once." Brook sighed catch his breath while repelling all of the attacks from the enemies surrounding him. It seemed almost as if all was lost for them. Until,

"A-WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled a familiar yellow wolf who stopped watching and got into the action. Everyone turned around and saw just who the howler.

"Pac!" Cyli exclaimed seeing that he was alright.

"Just came by and thought that you could use some help!" he said honorably. "So without further adieu, IT'S TIME TO EAT!" he said as he takes out his dispenser of power berries. He ate one and began floating around the field. He ZOOMED! Through the field and ate up as many ghosts as possible, leaving the mischievous Warner Sister gaping in awe on how that one person can eat so many ghosts...AND AT A FAST PACE!

"Delicious! That hit the spot!" Pac said with a burp as all of the ghosts were cleared out.

"Uh..." Dot was baffled at what just happened, she was running out of tricks, so she had no choice but to put down her trump card:

"TIME TO SCRAM!" Fleeing. She fled the Spiral and sprinted off back to the tree house, unblocking the entrance and the Witch Shop door. The only one that were left were the group and the one who saved them all.

"Pac, that was amazing!" Donald cheered.

"What happened?" Goofy asked confused. "I thought Cyli said you were trapped in Glickenstien's castle,"

"I was," Pac remarked. "Luckily he didn't take my Power Berries. I used them to escape the lab and I went to get help. Thank goodness I ran into you guys while I went off, it looked like you needed my help."

"We did, we almost got creamed by those ghosts." Cyli remarked. "Well anyway, glad you're OK. Now if only we can find Spiral..."

"Speaking of which, what were you guys doing that got Dot and those ghost's attention?" Pac asked curiously, but Brook didn't need to spare him. He simply gave out what happened.

"We were on our way to see WHY the Doctor is acting so...strange. Well...stranger than usual. Only thing is Scamper and Brain were blocking us from entering. Scamper would easily let us go through, but we need Bone Biscuits to influence Brain to let us pass." he explained.

"Too late." Scary Godmother said bluntly when she opened the door seeing what was all the ruckus. Everyone looked at the witch in confusion.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Brook inquired.

"Before your little fight erupted, little Cream came by and bought the last one, I'm afraid." she implied. Only then, was when everybody groaned in frustration. So they looked back to the fountain where Cream was sitting and talked to the little rabbit about the affairs of Bone Biscuits.

"You want my Bone Biscuits? No! It's mine!" she said sternly.

"Please, Cream, we need those Bone Biscuits to pass through Brain and Scamper, so we can save Dr. Glickenstien from Dr. Eggman's clutches." Brook explained. Cream let out a sigh, a perfect reason to take the biscuits, but she hugged it tightly.

"But it's MIIIIIIIIIIINE!" she complained, but then, she had an idea. "How about this, Brook. I can give you a quiz, and if you answer the questions right, I'll gladly give you my Bone Biscuits. It's about Halloween Town so I'm sure you'll ace it with flying colors, Pumpkin King!"

"A quiz about MY town? I could use a brain teaser. although, there's nothing to tease, SINCE I DON'T REALLY HAVE A BRAIN! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook cackled at his joke as the group laughed with him. Even Cream gave a small giggle at the joke.

"Hehehe, OK, Brook! Let's get started!" Cream says as she racked her brain for questions to asked.

 **Cream:** "Question 1: What color is Eva's hair?"

 **Brook:** "Easy my dear, It's red."

 **Cream: "** That's right! Now, Question 2: What shape is Brook's doorbell?"

 **Sora: "** A spider!"

 **Cream: "** That's right! Question 3: What's the most basic element of Halloween?"

 **Cyli: "** Thrills and Chills."

 **Cream: "** That's right! Question 4: What's the name of the town Brook lives in?"

 **Sora: "** Ha-"

 **Brook: "** Ah-HA! Trick question, Sora. I RULE in Halloween Town. But my home town is the island known as, Thriller Bark, to which I was revived back to life in."

 **Cream: "** Toughie, but you still managed to get it right! Question 5: How many fingers does Brook have on one hand?"

 **Donald: "** 5!"

 **Cream: "** That's right! Question 6: The water in the Halloween Town Square is what color?"

 **All:** "Green."

 **Cream: "** That's right! Question 7: What's Brook's full name?"

 **Brook:** "All Bones Brook! The Pumpkin and Soul King!"

 **Cream:** "That's right! Question 8: What day is Halloween?"

 **Pac:** "October 31st"

 **Cream:** "That's right! Question 9: How many hanging men are on the Tree Witch?

 **Pac:** "5 of them!"

 **Cream:** "That's right! Question 10: How many bolts are on Dr. Glickenstien's head?

 **Goofy:** "8 bolts!"

 **Cream:** "That's right!"

Everyone then looked at the corpse dog in surprise. "Goofy...how on earth did you know that?"

"A-hyuk! I counted during last year's Halloween party!"

"Why?"

"Well because Donald wan-

"TO EXPERIMENT!" Donald intervened. "I just wanted to see his head for an experiment!" he chuckled nervously.

"Well it doesn't matter," Cream interrupted. "You got all the questions right! And a deals a deal, here's my biscuits. I hope you can save Dr. Glickenstien." she says as she gives Brook her Bone Biscuits.

"Thank you, Cream. Now come on guys, we've got to get these to Brain." Brook says as he and the group ran back to Glickenstien's castle.


	7. Chapter 6: The Lightning Round

_**Glickenstien's Castle: Acid Works: December 24.**_

"Oh, oh, geez that was FANTASTIC!" Brain exclaimed as he was enjoying his Bone Biscuits...that were floating in his brain container...

"Considering I had to stuff that thing in to make you shut up." Scamper complained.

"OK this chapter started off so WRONG so uh Brain can you please let us pass, already?" Brook asked hesitantly in disgust as the robot followed his command and moved aside.

"Yep, a promise is a promise, Brook!" he said.

It was then that the group made a break for it to the castle, but unknown to them, the antenna of the castle was attracting an electrical current that suddenly created a beam and _ZAP!_ almost struct the group with lightning. Luckily they dodged it...well...almost everyone.

"Goofy!" Sora shouted in concern.

"Gawrsh...why is the yard so spinney..." he then dropped to the floor, unconscious. While Sora, Donald, Pac, and Cyli were tending to the electrified dog corpse, Brook examined closely to the antenna.

"Brain? Scamper? Exactly where is that thing getting it's power from?"he asked.

"Must of been Glickienstien's newly installed power generator behind the door, over there. I wouldn't recommend using that sword of yours, it's a thick metal, it is. But I'm sure there's something in the Power Plant that can shut the thing down." Scamper explained.

"Yeah! You shut down the machine, you can get through the castle!" Brain implied, however Brook's hope turned into more concern.

"I doubt that'll stop it for long." he mumbled. "Once that machine stops, we make a break for it, or else we're fried."

"Brook...! Brook!" came a voice. As Goofy finally regained himself, everyone turned to find the voice. Sure enough, it was Sparky flying down to the group!

"What's wrong, boy? Is little Timmy stuck in the well again?" Brook asked the ghost dog, only he shook his head.

"I got Timmy out of that well weeks ago...long story short: I might of left him in China by accident," Sparky implied nervously. "But that's not the problem. Eva needs to talk to you guys, it's something that can help with Glickenstien."

* * *

 _ **Graveyard: December 24.**_

"We've ***pant*** got ***pant*** your message ***pant*** Eva," Sora said out of breath as he and the team ran to the corpses creature.

"It's peculiar how you are catching your breath. Considering you stopped breathing years ago! YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook cackled telling one of his classic dead jokes.

"I'm so glad you all came," Eva said showing her concern for Brook. "If-i-if the doctor tries to h-hurt you in any way, use the sleeping soup, it'll knock him out like a light." she said as she gave Brook a list of ingredients.

"Here are the ingredients if you forget. I'll need you all to fetch Deadly Nightshade, Worm's Wort, and Frog's Breath for the soup. When you've gotten all the ingredients, bring them back here so I can make it. When the time comes, use the soup on the Doctor. He definitely won't resist."

"You can count on us." Donald assured.

"Oh, Eva, I just don't know what I would do without you." Brook said to the corpse.

"But where should we start?" Sora asked her.

"I recommend splitting up to find the ingredients." Eva suggested. "Deadly Nightshade is picked near the gravesites, at the other side of the

"After a long and excruciating battle between vicious troll skeletons, and heartless, our heroes finally retrieved a small bouquet of Deadly Nightshade.

"That took longer than it needed." Cyli complained as she asked Brook what was next on the list.

"Hmmm," he examined the list to see what was next. "According to the list, it looks like we can find Worms Wart in the Witches Shop. Sounds easy enough, c'mon!" and they sprinted off to the distance and exited the Graveyard.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: Witch's Shop: December 24.**_

Oh, Hello, Brook! What could I do for you?" Witch Hazel greeted the the Pumpkin King, knowing she is manning the shop today, Brook simply cut to the chase.

"I would like to buy some Worms Wart, if you may," he asked delightfully. Witch Hazel went through inventory, and found one bottle of Worm's Wart.

"Here you are, Brook, a fresh bottle of Worm's Wart." she said as she handed the bottle to Brook. "And if you'd like, I can throw in some Snail Guts, Rabbit's Feet, and Dried Dog Ears 20% off!"

"An interesting offer, indeed, especially the Dried Dog Ears. But for today, I'll have only the Worm's Wart."

"Of course! Anything for the _REAL_ Pumpkin King." Witch Hazel said delightfully as Brook paid the souls for the Worm's Wart, and left.

Out side of the shop awaits the rest of the groups awaits,

"You got the Worm's Wart?" Pac asked and Brook took out the bottle showing his success.

"Yep." he piped up as he took out the list once more. "All that's left is Frog's Breath. According to this, Glickenstien herds frogs in his Junkyard. The frog with the stinkiest breath is what we need to finish off the soup!"

"Wait, what do you mean Glickenstien Breeds frogs?" Cyli asked in curiosity, with a hint in disgust.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: Glickenstien's Junkyard: December 24.**_

There in the Junkyard came the group as they were standing in a pen with numerous amount of frogs swimming and hopping all around.

"What does the Doctor want with all those frogs?" Cyli asked in curiosity.

"Experiments." Brook said bluntly.

"Oh, those poor frogs!" Cyli retorted in surprise, shock, and disgust.

"It's the truth, Cylindria. However, there's that one frog that Eva uses to make her soup. The challenge in this game is to find the right frog.

"That one!" Pac exclaimed pointing at a frog croaking it's foul Oder. So foul, you can actually see the breath.

"That one it is!" Brook repeated, but his excitement then turned into concern as he realizes one thing: How are they going to get it? "I think I just found another challenge to this game, guys."

"What? Just get the frog. What's so hard about that?" Sora asked not seeing a challenge.

"It's not so easy if you think about it, Sora. Frogs are scared creatures. They get scared too easily. It's not the matter of how we get it, it's the matter of how we get it without surprising it." Brook explained.

"With magic...DUH!" Sora retorted as he walked to the center of the pen. He concentrated...and then,

" _ **GATHER!**_ " he yelled as a swirling ball of energy released from the Keyblade. Suddenly the frogs in the pen were all being attracted to the swirl like a magnet.

"Hurry, get the frog!" Sora said straining to hold all the frogs in. All of the frogs were swirling around the Keyblade making it easier to find the right one. Quickly, Brook grabbed the frog with the foul Oder.

"Got it! You can stop now, Sora!" Brook yelled trying to reach him through the humming of the spell. Sora understood what he said and ceased the spell. The result in the spell stopping is a combustion of it's own. After the ball of energy exploded all the frogs attacted were suddenly falling from the sky and back into the green pond.

"Look's like we're expectin' some slimy showers today, a-huk!" Goofy quipped, as it was raining frogs. Nothing but the sound of falling frogs was heard after Goofy cracked that joke.

"Moving on," Brook intervened. "We've gotten all the ingredients. Let's take them all back to Eva, pronto." he said leading the group back to the Graveyard.

* * *

 _ **Graveyard: December 24.**_

"Eva!" Brook said grabbing her attention as the group finally arrived back to the Hanging Tree.

"Brook! Have you gotten all the ingredients?" Eva said as Brook showed all the ingredients listed.

"Worm's Wort, Frog's Breath, and Deadly Nightshade just as we promised." he said proudly.

"Perfect! Give me a moment." Eva said as she turned back and used all the ingredients provided, and created a small bowl of Sleeping Soup.

"Finished!" she announced. "Give this to him, and he will sure be out like a light. I knew I could trust you, Brook." she smiled.

"Don't you worry, Eva. I'll make sure to give him the soup without harming a hair on his head...depending if he actually DOES have hair on his head. But now that I've done my part of the bargain...Would you be so kind as to show me y-"

" _ **FOR THE LAST TIME,**_ ** _THE ANSWER IS NO!"_** Everyone shouted at the Pumpkin King, realizing EXACTLY what he was about to ask.

"Alright, fine! You don't have to shout." he complained as he took the soup and left.

"Your welcome, anyway!" he yelled back as they kept on walking.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: Power Plant: December 24.**_

After Eva made the brew, our heroes finally returned to the task at hand: shutting off the power generator, and actually getting IN Glickenstien's Castle.

"Alright, back to business." Pac said focusing on the task at hand. "How are we gonna shut that thing off?"

"Hmm..." Brook looked around to see if he can use an object to his advantage. Luckily he found just the item.

"Maybe I can use that rock." he inscribed looking at a rock at the distance. "If I can grab that rock and take it through the maze, I can smash through all of Glickenstien's trash, and shut down the machine."

"But we gotta get to the lab quick! That thing won't stay off long." Donald said in concern.

"Right you are, Donald. We have to get to the lab quickly, the moment that machine turns off." Brook said as he readied his blade. " _ **Soul Robber, GO!**_ " he exclaimed as his blade turned into a hand and grabbed the rock.

Carefully, he took to the maze with the rock at hand. Waiting for the opportune moment to proceed further into the maze, he got past the electric fences and smashed the trash blocking the way. Finally, making it past all the obstacles standing in his way, he made it to the generator, and did the only thing reasonable: smashed it, causing it to power down.

"That's done. Now... _ **LAST ONE TO THE CASTLE'S A ROTTEN CORPSE!**_ " he yelled out to the group motioning them to run as fast as they can.

Outside of the Junkyard awaited more heartless out to pounce, but Sora easily took care of things.

"We don't have time for you!" he yelled trouncing the Heartless with the key. In mere kilometers to the castle, the stairway was blocked off by another of Eggman's traps. But easily they took care of it.

Sure enough: they entered the castle with no delay.

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: Runaway Ramp: December 24.**_

"We made it!" Donald exclaimed as the other sighed in relief.

"Now all that's left to do is get to the Doctor." Sora said in determination as they paced to the ramp.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be so easy." came a sinister but bratty voice. The group looked up and spotted a familiar mischievous Warner at the top of the ramp.

"Dot!" Goofy yelled in shock.

"It's about time you guys got here, you know what they say 'can't keep a lady waiting'"

"Dot, enough of this foolishness. Get down here, at once!" Brook ordered sternly, almost as if he was a parent.

"My sincerest apologies, my liege," Dot said in a prestige tone. "But as I said before: it won't be so easy. But hey, all you have to do is reach me! C'mon it's fun, I know I'm having a ball!"

Everyone looked at the Warner in shock as, she raised her broom, (coincidentally) motioning a giant metal ball to roll down the ramp. "I don't want to crush your spirits, Brook, just your body!"

They all just looked at her in silence, even at the same time a cricket made a sound. The joke must of been bad.

"Don't blame me, blame the actual Oogie's Revenge script. Those three make some terrible crack-ups." Dot commented in disapproval.

"True it is bad...but either way, we're coming for you, Dot!" Cyli retorted as she and the other ran up the ramp. Already there was a challenge in front of them. A big gaping hole.

"How the heck does the Doctor manage to go through this ramp? There's a gaping hole!" Donald complained.

"We've got this, Donald." Brook encouraged as he summoned his Soul Robber and climbed to the balcony. After they witnessed the metal ball fall through the hole, they kept progressing through the ramp having to dodge another one.

"Oh, and try not to look down, guys! The higher you get, the more you'll regret it!" Dot snickered as she called upon another iron ball.

Sure enough, Donald, Goofy, Pac and Brook were the only ones who looked down, only to see they were far up, they were so far up enough for them to let out a small shriek, while Cyli only sighed in disapproval.

"You have got to be kidding." she sighed.

"Huh? How the heck did you get up here so fast? Even Indiana Jones couldn't escape THAT fast!" Dot exclaimed in surprise. She only shook off her surprise and replaced it with a grin.

"This calls for double the fun!" she taunted as she called upon not one, anymore, but two iron balls to roll down the ramp. From balcony, to door, the group hid and awaited the balls to roll down the ramp and into the hole below.

"DRAT!" Dot hissed as she finally met face to face with her pursuers on top of the ramp. Not having many options, she pulled out a white piece of cloth and tied it to her broom indicating her surrender.

"I'm sorry, Brook." she said 'truthfully' "I was only playing a trick."

Ignoring the surrendering Warner, the heroes only walked to the elevator leading up the lad, until,

"Stop helping Eggman. I mean it." Brook said bluntly as he caught Dot at the corner of his eye-holes following them into the lab.

"OK..." She replied back to him in 'honest' as the group entered the elevator up the lab leaving Dot behind. Little did they know...she had her fingers crossed behind their back.

"Looks like Glickenstien and Bokkun are gonna take action after all." she snickered.


	8. Chapter 7: Changing Brains

_**Glickenstien's Castle: Nightmare Lab: December 24.**_

Continuing their adventure to save Halloween Town from Eggman's clutches, our heroes escalated up into the lab of the notorious, Dr. Glickenstien, where he himself was sitting, watching the sunset of Halloween Town. But that's not the only thing they've noticed.

"Brook!" came the voice of a certain hunchback chained to the walls. Acknowledging Igor's appearance, Brook turned to his old friend in concern.

"Dr. Glickenstien, why are you doing this?" Brook asked.

"Ah, Brook. Welcome back, 'old friend'." Glickenstien sneered, turning his wheelchair to the group. "You've been busy, Brook. I think it's high time for you to rest." to everyone's shock, he opened up his cranium revealing a disgusting green brain in replace of his usual brain.

"Eggman switched your brain!" Brook indicated.

"Shall we begin?" Glickenstien smirked. "I think you all will grow fond of this device. I've made it especially for _**YOU!**_ " he then activated what seemed to be an array of weapons in one. 4 sets of Gatling guns, 4 sets of spinning blades, and in the center, one large disintegrator ray.

"You have to switch the Doctor's real brain back to save him!" Igor explained. "If you opened his head from behind, then get in front of him and throw the real brain in..."

"Igor, it's just crazy enough to work!" Brook called out on board with his plan.

"OH!" Goofy exclaimed realizing something. "We could use the Sleeping Soup that Eva made!"

"Soup? Did I hear that correctly? Did you say _**SOUP?!**_ " Glickenstien called out suddenly lusting for soup. Reagining their composure from the surprise outburst, Goofy then came forward and fed Glickenstien the soup. Without delay, the hungry doctor scarfed down the soup like no tomorrow, when suddenly he realized one thing...

"Wait...did you say _SLEEPING_ Soup?" he asked in concern. They nodded.

"Oh b-" he was suddenly out like a light.

"Now's our chance, where's the brain?" Brook whispered. They looked around, they didn't see any brain.

"Igor don't you know?" Sora whispered to the captive hunchback.

"I was knocked out half the time, I didn't see much." he whispered back.

"Well then who h-"

"I HAVE IT!" came a voice. Our heroes turned to see a small blue robot with horns hovering into the room. Immediately the group recognized the robot.

"Bokkun!" they all exclaimed in silence.

"So it's true, you really are back! I won't stand for it!" he shouted as he took out a megaphone and hovered to Glickenstien's ear. The group frequently gestured Bokkun to stop, but it was too late.

" _ **WAKE UUUUUUUUUP!"**_ He screeched DEFINITELY getting Glickenstien's attention. The doctor sprang back up from his slumber looking towards the one who woke up his slumber. His anger cleared down as he found out who woke him up.

"Ah, Bokkun. Right on time." Glickenstien mused. "Did you bring the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Sure did. I was gonna bring them to you, till I saw you asleep in front of Brook and his friends." Bokkun explained as Glickenstien's turned once again to anger, as he turned to the group in question.

"Thought you could replace my brain oh _**SOOOOO**_ easily, don't you!" he sneered. "I promise you I'll make Eva pay for her insolence once again. But first, it's time to begin the experiments!" he then activated the machine's Gatling Guns and began to sing.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _This town has changed, my friends, since you've been away_

 _Without a Pumpkin King, It's Dr. Eggman's way!_

Dodging all the bullets from the guns, Brook tried to reach out to his friend.

 _[ **Brook** ]  
_

 _Doctor PLEASE!_

 _Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_

It didn't work. In fact, the Doctor deactivated the Gatling Guns, but in replace activated the 4 spinning blades.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _You **WERE** the king, but now you're nothing but prey _

_Dr. Eggman is back and he's planning to stay!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's a crazy web you're weaving_

 _Dr. Eggman will, soon, be leaving_

The rest of the group chimed, just after the Doctor deactivated the spinning blades and put the Gatling Guns back to his disposal.

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli & Igor**]_

 _Doctor please,_

 _It's not too late!_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _All my(his) machines will seal your fate!_

Deactivating the Gatling Guns, the heroes prepared for what's about to come. Sure enough, the doctor finally took out the disintegrator ray and put it on charge, in stored for the right moment to strike.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep_

 _And when it's all over, Eva, she will weep_

 _The days of your good-natured mayhem are through_

Right at that moment, the Doctor pressed the button striking the group with a ray of lightning.

 _I'll **TEAR** up this town, and I'm starting with you!_

"That was close!" Sora sighed almost getting sliced up by the ray.

"We'll rescue you, Doctor!" Brook assured trying to reach his friend, but even so Glickenstien was practically out of reach.

"Never, Brook!" he yelled disbanding his help.

"Keep telling yourself that, Brook," Bokkun chimed. "Glickenstien can't reach you at this stage. It's hopeless from the start!"

"We won't give up!" Pac said sternly as the doctor continued his evil song. It seems, his attack patterns stayed the same as the first time, it'll be a matter of time before the group will be able to disarm the weapons, one by one.

"There you are, Brook!" came a voice as everyone turned to the balcony. It was Pops driving his flying car! I was hoping you'd get in some trouble with Dr. Glickenstien.

"Glad you can make it, Pops," Brook said. "We could use your spotlight, if you may!"

"As you wish!" he said as he flashed the spotlight at Brook and his friends. In confusion, Glickenstien continued on with his song, while Brook and the others danced to it just like the last few battles.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _Well now, dear friends, it seems Brook lost his crown!_

 _In a few mere moments, he'll be 6 ft underground!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _Stop this now!_

 _Can't you see this is absurd?_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _NO MORE TRICKS! Your friends are now your foes_

 _And now this dance is nearing it's close!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _But all these people that you're hurting_

 _Can't you see this is all concerning?_

 _[ **Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli, Igor & Brook**]_

 _Doctor please,_

 _Your thinking is all wrong!_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _In a moment, finally, you'll be gone!_

Feeling the glowing sensation once more, they went a finished off the first part of the battle, through a verse of their own.

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _Your intentions are all evil, your thoughts are all bad_

 _[ **Donald** ]_

 _The ones that you work for are no more than cads!_

 _[ **Goofy** ]_

 _When, finally, we get that foul brain out of you,_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _You'll see no more foe, but a friend that is true!_

Brook took to the last verse and shot his musical projectiles at Glickenstien, Bokkun, and the all 4 of the Gatling Guns on the machine, to which they all malfunctioned and short circuited. As an opportunity was spotted, Brook opened Glickenstien's cranium and took half of his brain. He got in front of him and threw it back in, knocking back the evil brain.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

"Now we just gotta get the other half in!" Goofy explained, just as Bokkun and Glickenstien regained themselves after the stun.

"How about you be good children, and GIVE UP!" the Doctor said threateningly as he gestured Bokkun for one certain object.

"Bokkun, Chaos Emerald!" he shouted. The little robot did as the Doctor commanded, powering up his machines with one of the Chaos Emeralds. It was at that moment that he continued the song.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _This town has changed, my friends, since you've been away_

 _Without a Pumpkin King, It's Dr. Eggman's way!_

 _[ **Brook** ]  
_

 _Doctor PLEASE!_

 _Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _You **WERE** the king, but now you're nothing but prey _

_Dr. Eggman is back and he's planning to stay!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's a crazy web you're weaving_

 _Dr. Eggman will, soon, be leaving_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli & Igor**]_

 _Doctor please,_

 _It's not too late!_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _All my(his) machines will seal your fate!_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep_

 _And when it's all over, Eva, she will weep_

 _The days of your good-natured mayhem are through_

 _I'll **TEAR** up this town, and I'm starting with you!_

"Geez, is it me? Or did his machines get stronger?" Pac said in concern.

"It's the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" Igor perceived in concern. "For every Emerald he puts in, his machine powers up! There's no telling how powerful that thing will get!"

"Correct!" Glickenstien intervened. "For a foolish Igor, you are a smart one at best. For every Chaos Emerald I place in my machine, it's powers increase at a tremendous amount. With these priceless jewels at Eggman's disposal, there will be no stopping him!

"In short: you can't win, no matter what!" Bokkun summarized.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _Well now, dear friends, it seems Brook lost his crown!_

 _In a few mere moments, he'll be 6 ft underground!_

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _Stop this now!_

 _Can't you see this is insane?_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _NO MORE TRICKS! Your friends are now your foes_

 _And now this dance is nearing it's close!_

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _But all these people that you're hurting_

 _Can't you see this is all concerning?_

 _[ **Sora,** **Donald, Goofy, Cyli, Igor & Brook**]_

 _Doctor please,_

 _Your thinking is all wrong!_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _In a moment, finally, you'll be gone!_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _My blades are now spinning, my creations are large!_

 _[ **Bokkun** ]_

 _When they move towards you, there's no question who's in charge!_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _But if, by some chance, you've survived the attack,_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _There will be many more, so you better watch your back!_

"So, Brook," Glickenstien mused. "Like my experiments?"

"Doctor, you've got to control yourself!" Brook shouted at his good friend.

"I'm in control, you're just blind to realize who's the better king!" Glickenstien denied. "Perhaps another Chaos Emerald will clear your vision. Bokkun, one last Emerald to put to rest!"

"Right, sir!" Bokkun said as he handed the crazy scientist one last Chaos Emerald.

"He's crazy!" Igor yelled in shock of his master's decision. "It's not possible for it to handle _THAT_ much power!"

"You maybe a smart Igor, but you're an Igor, nonetheless." Glickenstien hissed. "My designs are always flawless! It can handle as much power as it wants! And I'll give a demonstration, on the 7 of you!" he said as he continued his song once more.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _This town has changed, my friends, since you've been away_

 _Without a Pumpkin King, It's Dr. Eggman's way!_

 _[ **Brook** ]  
_

 _Doctor PLEASE!_

 _Oh, can't you see you're wrong?_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _You **WERE** the predator, but now you're just the prey _

_Dr. Eggman is back and he's planning to stay!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _It's a crazy web you're weaving_

 _Dr. Eggman will, soon, be leaving_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli & Igor**]_

 _Doctor please,_

 _It's not too late!_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _All my(his) machines will seal your fate!_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _My lasers will slice you, my knives will cut deep_

 _And when it's all over, Eva, she will weep_

 _The days of your good-natured mayhem are through_

 _I'll **TEAR** up this town, and I'm starting with you!_

Using their weapons, Brook and the others destroyed the spinning blades, making the doctor rather angry, at this point.

"Just about done, Doc." Brook said calmly while, Glickenstien hissed at the exact opposite.

"Curse you, fools!" he growled. He finally shook that anger away, and continued on with the song once more.

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _Well now, dear friends, it seems Brook lost his crown!_

 _In a few mere moments, he'll be 6 ft underground!_

 _[ **Igor** ]_

 _Stop this now!_

 _Can't you see you've gone too far?_

 _[ **Glickenstien** ]_

 _NO MORE TRICKS! Your friends are now your foes_

 _It's time I put this dance to a close!_

 _[ **Igor** ]_

 _But all these people that you're hurting_

 _Can't you see this is all concerning?_

 _[ **Sora,** **Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli & Brook**]_

 _Doctor please,_

 _Your thinking is all wrong!_

 _[ **Glickenstien & Bokkun**]_

 _In a moment, finally, you'll be gone!_

Brook then motioned Pops to put the spotlight on him once again. It's one final dance, to end this battle.

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _You shoot and attack us and destroy everything!_

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _He's not your enemy, he's Brook, the Pumpkin King!_

 _[ **Igor** ]_

 _When this is all over, good friends, we will be!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _You'll praise Eggman, no more, you can take that from me!_

Brook took to the last verse, once again and shot his musical projectiles at Glickenstien, Bokkun, and the disintegrator, thus completely dismantling the machine in total. Taking his oppertunity, he opened Glickentien's cranium, swiped the other half of the brain and threw back into it's rightful place: the Doctor's head, knocking back the remaining half of the evil brain. Glickenstien's brain is restored!

"We did it!" he exclaimed as Bokkun and Glickenstien woke up from their stun.

"Ohhhh, my head..." Glickenstien groaned. "What happened?" He looked around seeing both Bokkun and his dismantled machine. "Oh...that happened."

At that moment, another holiday door appeared from the ceiling and slowly revolved down to the Pumpkin King and his friends. This time, the shape was a four-leaf clover!

"Drat! I was sure this was gonna work!" Bokkun stated in agitation. "Better get these back to Eggman...uh, you haven't seen the last of me, Pumpkin Puss! Eggman will always get his way!" the little robot then took the Chaos Emeralds out of the machine, and flew off into the skies.

"I'm sorry, Brook." Glickenstien said regaining his composure. "I never imagined my brain would be replaced, and the town deceived."

"It's OK, Doc. We know you couldn't control it." Pac replied.

"But look, the St. Patrick's Day Door." Brook indicated. Glickenstien indeed turned to the revolving door.

"Indeed, that is a Holiday Door...hmmm." Glickenstien said going into thought, when suddenly, he realizes something.

"Brook, what's today's date?"

"Hmmm, why today is...December 24!" Brook yelled in realization.

"That means it's almost Christmas!" Donald discovered in realization.

"I wonder what Eggman has in stored for the Christmas Door. Let's hope we could find it soon." Glickenstien said in concern.

"Let's try the Pumpkin Patch, next." Pac suggested. "After I escaped, I saw Betrayus' goons possessing the pumpkins, blocking anyone from entering. i tried to fight them, but there were too many at the time."

"Have you tried _SCARING_ them?" Glickenstien said explaining himself. "Fortunately for you, I have the perfect solution for this! Just give me a moment." he then got to work in the lab.

"Uh, hello? Are you guys forgetting someone?" Igor said STILL chained to the wall.

"OH! Pardon me, Igor, I was too focused on the battle. Let me get that for you." Brook said as he cut the chains down with his blade, releasing Igor.

"Finally, free at last. So where are Brain, Scamper and Eva?"

"Right here!" came Brain's voice as coincidentally, the three creations came up the elevator.

"Is the Doctor himself again?" Eva asked in hope for the right answer.

"Yep. He's creatin' a device that could help us defeat Eggman's army." Goofy explained. It was then that Eva took out a green present.

"Brook, do you think this will help too?" she said giving him the present.

"What's this?" Brook said as he opened the present. To which the present suddenly shined a blinding bright light. Soon enough, the light began to cover the whole room. As everyone began to regain their composure, they looked and saw Brook in,

"My Sandy Claws outfit!" he exclaimed. In the past, it was wrecked by the explosion from his wild adventure delivering presents. Now it looks as good as new!

"And a perfect addition for the scare device!" Glickenstien said as he himself came rolling into the room with an orange and black striped present.

"If I'd told you what's in it, though, it would ruin the surprise." he said as everyone slumped down in depression. They really wanted to see what was inside.

"Don't worry, you'll learn what it is soon enough." Glickenstien assured. "As for now, hide this in your Sandy bag and use the presents to stun Betrayus' minions."

* * *

 **And That's the third boss fight in the Eggman's Revenge saga. Join us next time for the Pumpkin Patch arc where who knows what awaits there? Until next time, be sure to like and subscribe and thanks for minglin' out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Pumpkin Patch Posession

_**Halloween Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

After the battle with Dr. Glickenstien, everything is calming down in the castle, meaning their work is done. That's another problem solved, but in Brook's mind, he wonders just how many more problems will lie up ahead. Eggman really went all out with this plan of his, not only that, but the Heartless and Betrayus' goons are all up ahead. How far will this chaos spread?

"Brook!" Donald yelled snapping Brook back to reality.

"Huh? What happened?" the perplexed Pumpkin King said to his confusion.

"You kinda zoned out while we were walking to the Pumpkin Patch." Pac explained. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm just wonder how far are we from saving Halloween Town?" Brook replies in concern. "First the Eva, then Glickenstien, now trouble in the Pumpkin Patch. Just how much trouble did Eggman make while I was gone?"

"He sure did cause a ruckus," Goofy responded. "But y'know? That doesn't mean we can't fix it."

"That's right. No matter what, we'll save Halloween Town." Sora says in confidence.

"I suppose you're right. Thank's, guys." Brook said smiling once more. "I'm glad to have you all by my side."

"Aww, Brook," Cyli smiled. "And we're glad to have you as Pumpkin King."

"Hmm. Pumpkin King." Brook grunted thinking about one thing on his mind. " _I am the Pumpkin King. And I won't let Eggman take that away from me."_

* * *

 ** _Pumpkin Patch: Birdy's Briars: December 24._**

Finally, they have arrived in the Pumpkin Patch where, just like Pac says, Pumpkins appeared blocking the entrance. It even looks like they're moving.

"Are those the ghosts, Pac?" Brook asked in determination.

"They're hiding in the pumpkins." Pac indicated. "You ready to use your new technique?"

"I'm always ready." Brook says as he transformed into his Santa costume, with his bag at hand. "Cheers to hoping it will work. _**Merry CHRISTMAS!**_ " He called out as he took out three of Glickenstien's presents right in front of the ghosts.

"Wait for it..." Brook says carefully as they waited for the present to do it's work. As silence was erupting the place, signs of disapproval showed up in most of the group, namely Donald, Goofy and Cyli.

"I knew this wou-"

 _SPRING!_

 ** _"YAAAAAAHHH!"_** just when Donald was about to give up hope, the present sprang showing Brook's old Jack O'Lantern-in-a-box. The toy completely too the ghosts by surprise, that they completely sprang out of their hiding spots out of shock. Fortunately for the group, the ghosts were now exposed.

"It worked!" Pac exclaimed. He then took out his dispenser and ate a Power Berry turning him into a fire wolf.

" **A-WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Let's eat!" the pac-wolf howled as he and the group sprang into action and attacked the ghosts.

The first three were gone but more ghosts came, some appeared to the group exposed, and some who just hid in the pumpkins. While the group attacked the exposed ghosts, Brook transformed back into his Santa Clause outfit and released more and more presents scaring more and more ghosts. Taking the advantage to attack, Brook transformed back and attacked the ghosts with his blades and his Soul Robber at his disposal.

Soon enough, the ghosts' appearance have been halted. It looks like they're gone. Giving them the opportunity before they re-spawn back, the group journeyed further into the Pumpkin Patch, until they soon found a field of completely destroyed pumpkins all around the place. Messy, messy, messy indeed. Seeing two familiar monsters, the group walked to them for a discussion about their messy pumpkin field.

"Eduardo, Birdy, the Pumpkin Patch is a mess!" Brook says almost stepping in pumpkin remains.

"It's the baddies, Señior Brook!" Eduardo says fearfully. "destruyeron las calabazas en el parche ! También rompieron el puente! también están comiendo la cabeza de la calabaza grande! Nuestros calabazas preciosas !"

Everyone looked at the fearful monster in confusion.

"Sorry, I'm not so fluid in Spanish, Eduardo." Brook said bluntly,

"Oi, I got this." Birdy sighed. "He said Eggman's troops destroyed all the pumpkins in the patch, broke the bridge, and started attacking the Big Pumpkin Head, over there." he then points to the direction of the large Jack O'Lantern in the distance.

"Thanks, Birdy." Brook says to the translating scarecrow. "Don't worry, boys, we'll sort this out."

"Gracias, señor Brook," Eduardo said wiping the tears in his eyes. "Now that you're back, Halloween Town will be mucho safer!"

"No problem, Edd." Brook said when suddenly,

 **"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"** yowled out a familiar cat speaker.

"The alarm?" Sora asked in confusion.

"But, I'm off duty!" Cyli claimed in curiosity.

"It's not you, Cylindria, it's Eggman." Brook said sternly as Eggman began his announcements.

 **"Hello? Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3...am I on?** He spoke out in the announcer.

 **"A-HEM. Denizens of Eggtown, thanks to our resources throughout the town, I have gotten word that Brook has returned, and he has his dearest friends by his side! They are all enjoying our dearest town, so much, that they're SCREAMING in terror! REJOICE! None of this wouldn't be possible without your valiant efforts! Now then, to Wakko, my star pupil, my prodigal son, my shining star, go out there and finish up the job that your half-witted, half-alive, half-humored friends could not. If you DARE to fail, there will be more than HALF a chance that I will be very, very, VERY, ANGRY!"**

"I don't like the sound of that," Donald said fearfully.

"We better progress through the Pumpkin Patch before Wakko gets here. The bridge is out, so we'll have to find another way to the Big Pumpkin Head" Brook said sternly.

"Oh, and while you're there, be sure to keep an eye out on Señor Ickis for us, will you?" Eduardo asked, stopping the Pumpkin King completely.

"Wait, Ickis? What about him?" Brook asked in concern.

"He went out to find the cause of all the ghosts around the Big Pumpkin Head." Birdy wheezed. "We tried to warn him that it's dangerous, but he wouldn't listen. Now, we haven't heard from him since then. Right now, there's no telling if he's OK or not."

"Then we gotta find him! Who knows what'll happen to him!" Brook said as he hastily ran through the detour of the Pumpkin Patch.

"Come friends!"

They did what Brook commanded and followed him through the detour of the Pumpkin Patch.


	10. Chapter 9: Wakko's Maze

**_Pumpkin Patch: Wakko's Maze: December 24._**

Finally, our heroes have reached what appears to be an entrance blocked off by a vine. Unfortunately for them, a certain mischievous Warner brat jumped out of their hiding spot in front of the group, and he's now wearing a muzzle...peculiar.

"Mhrmhmrmrmmhhm!" Wakko muffled in his uh...apparently now attached muzzle.

"Well well, those two weren't kidding when they said they would put a muzzle on him." Brook said widened in surprise.

"Think of it as a more ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh safety precaution." Yakko says as he and his sister popped out of their hiding spot as well.

"He wouldn't stop blabbering Eggman's plan to the whole world, what could we do?" Dot grumbled as she went to her muzzled brother. "I guess your it's time to take it off. Do you _PROMISE_ to keep the plan hush-hush?"

he shook his head yes.

"Good." she said as she _RIPS_ the muzzle off his mouth.

"OW! That smarted me." Wakko screeched in pain.

"Doubt it." Yakko said bluntly, resulting in a glare by his young brother.

"Oh brother, what do you three want, now?" Cyli says as all the Warners turned their attention to the group, resulting in a malicious grin from all three of them.

"We came to offer you some candy, wanna try some? I haven't eaten from it." Wakko says in polite, but the group dismissed it immediately...well almost all the group, as Cyli slapped Pac's hand preventing him from getting any candy.

"Thanks. But we have had enough of your tricks," Brook dismisses.

"Technically they're treats, Brooky boy," Yakko quipped. "And besides, we're just getting started!"

"Our biggest trick is yet to come," Dot smirked

"You're going to get so lost," Wakko grinned. "And after what we did to the Mayor's house you'll be even more l-" the poor Warner was cut off after immediately the two put the muzzle back on him.

"Guess he didn't learn his lesson," Yakko replied in disbelief and disapproval.

"When will he learn?" Dot says as she and Yakko grabbed their brother and ran further into the woods.

"Cya later, Brook!" they yelled as they went in. But just as the group was about to catch them, the root of the tree moved right in front of the entrance, blocking their path.

"Looks like we found our culprits." Sora said bitterly.

"The question is how are we gonna get past this vine?" Brook mused trying to find a way in, when suddenly...the vine itself uncurled out of nowhere, making the patch passable.

Everyone looked around to see just HOW did the vine uncurl? Everyone looked around and saw, who would've guessed: Pops! "Hello, Brook!" he called to the group, standing next to a scarecrow.

"Pops! How did you do that?" Brook asked the corpse.

"Why, I only hit the pumpkin of the Scarecrow. If you hit it, the vine will unravel, delightful isn't it?"

"It is. Thank's Pops!"

"We gotta find Ickis and those brats and fast!" reminded Donald as he journeyed into the maze.

 **o0o**

The group has journeyed further into the root maze. It seems they've gotten the hang of Wakko's game, hit the pumpkin, and a vine will unravel. As they reached a small patch of pumpkins, and as they unblocked the path to the waterfall, 3 giant ogre skeleton arise from the ground, aching for battle.

"Skeletons from the Graveyard!" Brook exclaimed as everybody took out their weapons for battle. "Wakko sure knows preparation."

"He must be VERY determined to please Eggman." Cyli insinuated as the ogres draw near.

"Boys," Brook said directly at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Remember that ability I used in the Town Square?"

"Huh? OH, YEAH! That awesome attack when you cut those skeletons in half just by sheathing your sword." said Sora in realization.

"It's a technique I used back in my days as a royal guard. I cut down to size enemies at a fast pace that no one can actually see me cut them. I plan to save that technique for especially Eggman. But these Ogre Skeletons are just oh so, large! Perhaps, one more time before I use it on Eggman will satisfy you, huh?"

"YEAH!" The trio exclaimed ecstatic in seeing the move again. Cyli and Pac, however are completely unaware of what he's planning.

"Cylindria, Pac, be prepared." Brook says as the three Ogre Skeletons draw closer behind him. Brook simply prepared himself by placing his sword back in it's sheath.

 _ **"Three Verse Humming..."**_ he says channeling his attack as the skeletons raised up their clubs just ready to strike!

"Brook, look out!" Cyli yelled out in concern seeing the skeletons readying to strike with their clubs.

The moment the club reached Brook's hat...

 _ **"ARROW NOTCH SLASH!"**_ he called out putting the blade back into it's sheath.

At a blink of an eye, the Ogre Skeletons suddenly split COMPLETELY into half. Sora, Donald and Goofy gazed in awe at what just transpired. Cyli and Pac, however were shocked and stunned at what just transpired, they just...split into half out of nowhere!

"That's the power of my dearest blade, Soul Solid, my friends! And thanks to Dr. Glickenstien's Soul Robber, my blade is unbeatable! THIS is the power of a true sword." Brook announced. "Now then, let's press on."

"HE JUST WALKS AWAY LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" Pac exclaimed in stun of his Pumpkin King.

"That's Brook for ya," Cyli said as she and the others followed their Pumpkin King up the hill to the waterfall when suddenly,

 ** _"HELLLLLLLLLLP!"_** shouted someone. Everyone looked to see where the cry was coming from.

"In here!" said Goofy, pointing to a cave hidden behind the waterfall.

* * *

 _ **Pumpkin Patch: Waterfall Shrine: December 24.**_

IT WAS A MADHOUSE IN HERE! Everyone went inside and found a whole army of Shadow Heartless striking at a familiar red monster.

"Ickis!" Pac exclaimed

"Get rid of these things!" the red monster yelled as he tries to run away from the Heartless. Cornered, the Heartless took the opportunity to strike him, but now after the keyblade vampire strikes the Heartless, first.

"I got this. **_GATHER!_** " Sora called out as he attracted the Heartless with his Keyblade just like the frogs.

" ** _And...THUNDER!_** " Sora called out when suddenly pillars of lighting suddenly struct the Heartless trapped in the Magnet sphere. They were all gone.

"Nicely done, Sora," Brook says in relief. "Now then, Ickis are you alright?"

"Huh? uh...I'm fine I nearly had em until you clowns came into action," lied Ickis. "Thanks for coming anyway, Brook." he grumbled.

"Why did you go into the maze anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious, Brook? I was trying to catch those miscreants for causing this mayhem in the first place. Those stupid monsters got me by surprise. But I had everthing under control." Ickis lied...again.

"So why'd ya scream for help?" Goofy asked, to which Ickis only scoffed.

"Who said anything about screaming? Screaming's for baby monsters!"

"Ickis, it's OK to be scared. We get that all the time. Why, I'm completely terrified of what's to happen to the town." Brook explained.

" _YOU_ scared? Are you serious?"

"Naturally! But what you need to do is dismiss those fears is to remember all the friends and subjects that you have,"

"Is that how you handled your fears?

"Of course, Ickis. Knowing that my loyal subjects are right by my side is more than enough evidence to be brave. Remember who those friends are, and you won't be afraid. Stopping Eggman's goons all by yourself won't solve anything, it'll only danger your life. Understand?"

"I guess...Sorry I had you guys worried,"

"All is well now that we know you're OK. Now then, Ickis, I did say fighting Eggman's goons alone won't solve anything didn't I?"

"You did."

"Well here's a little known fact:" he says as he made his way to the cave entrance. "We can accomplish much more if we fight Eggman's goons, together. Think you can put those claws to good use and assist us on ending this Pumpkin Patch madness once and for all?"

"You really mean it?" Ickis says in both shock and hope, could Brook really mean this?

"Every word," he replied back. It was almost like Ickis was in tears...blood red tears, but he wiped them away and stood strong for his majesty.

"Yes, Brook!" he saluted.

"Good! Then let's head out of this cave. We've got a Warner to stop." Brook says as he ran out of the exit.

"Let's do it!" Pac shouted as he ran out of the cave as well, and as did everyone else, including their new ally: Ickis.

* * *

 **And that's done it. I've really came so far haven't I? I may as well acknowledge the one person anyway, because I haven't already. A special Sorry and thank you Calebray866 for the reviews on my last Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover story. And another sorry and thank you for Generalhyna for following this story right here. Thank you for reading, and sorry I haven't said anything back or done anything to acknowledge you both earlier, until next time, thanks for mingling out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Peril in the Pumpkin Head

**_Pumpkin Patch: Wakko's Maze: December 24._**

After our heroes save an unfortunate crisis with Ickis and a band of Heartless, our heroes finally made it out of the maze, and into the bridge leading to the Big Pumpkin Head: Birdy and Eduardo's prized creation. It's not so prized anymore, however as the group gazed upon the Giant Pumpkin Head being completely seized by Ghosts and Heartless alike.

"They're attacking from within!" Brook inscribed gazing on the shocking sight. He has also found a curled stub that could be rendered as a hook to grab on to.

"We better climb up there and take a look. Hold on, boys..." everyone grabbed on to Brook and...

" _ **Soul Robber GO!**_ " and the a blot of green then shot up and attached to the Pumpkin Root. Everyone suddenly shot up on top of the Pumpkin Head thanks to the root.

"We're going inside the Pumpkin?" Ickis asked credulously.

"That's right. If we're lucky, those three brats could be hiding inside." Brook says jumping inside the pumpkin head.

"He's not wrong. There's no other place to go, anyway." Cyli says jumping in. With muttering from Donald about getting his gauze covered in pumpkin mush, he jumped in the Pumpkin Head as well. At that moment, everyone jumped inside at once.

* * *

 _ **Pumpkin Patch: The Big Pumpkin Head: December 24.**_

The moment everyone jumped in the Pumpkin, the first thing they found were skeletons eating pumpkins. Some others however looked in the group's direction and attacked them instantly, but they simply trounced them. Finishing their pumpkins, the skeletons crept to their prey. The 'prey' only lunged at their predators and defeated them.

"That's done." Brook inscribed

"So what's next? I don't see any exits." Donald complained when suddenly,

 _POP!_ A pumpkin exploded, revealing another hole leading down.

"Looks like the only way through this is down," Brook says as he and the others jumped down the hole.

Immediately when they went down the hole, the Heartless appeared almost as if they were expecting them.

It was Sora, Donald & Goofy's fight. They trounced the shadows completely, but a pack of Search Ghosts appeared behind them, giving Brook, Pac & Cyli the chance to stop them. Soon enough, all the Heartless were cleared up.

 _POP!_ Another path revealed itself as the heroes jumped down the second hole.

This time instead of enemies completely going for the kill, the group met with the ghosts hiding in the Pumpkins, just like before. Brook put on his Sandy Claws suit and took out the scare presents in front them. Everyone waited for just the right time...

 _SPRING!_

"AHHHHHH!"the ghosts shrieked as they came out of their hiding spots in terror.

Their shrieks gave Cyli and Pac the opportunity to both A: catch them, and B: eat them. It was then that all the ghosts aborted the plan and revealed themselves attacking the whole group. Unfortunately for them, they failed and Brook's group won.

 _POP!_ Yet another path was revealed and everyone jumped in.

They've made it to the bottom of the Pumpkin Head! And sure enough, a certain red hatted Warner was there eating pumpkins with the skeletons.

Brook walked up behind the mischievous Puppy child and gave him a good stern glare. Wakko turned around and indeed met with that glare.

"Brook! Y-you made it through my maze?!" he says in surprised.

"Yes I have, Wakko. It's high time I teach you a lesson!" Brook says sternly as Wakko got up and scattered throughout the Pumpkin Head.

"Arm your boomerangs, skeletons! I feel a song coming on!" Wakko says mischievously.

"Oh, here we go again." Brook groaned.

"We got it!" the rest of the group says as they once again engaged in yet another musical number.

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy Cyli, Pac & Ickis**]_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _You will never win_

 _When we find your booby traps_

 _We will do them in!_

 _[ **Cyli** ]_

 _It's the town your master took_

 _He took it all away from Brook!_

 _But, what you've never realized_

 _Is we all came to help him fight!_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _Ghost and skeletons galore_

 _Heartless beasties wanting more!_

 _They're rising up from every tomb_

 _To torment Brook and seal his doom!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cyli, Pac & Ickis**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _Put him to the test,_

 _Keep him guessing all the time_

 _And never let him rest!_

They're doing the best they could to dodge a wave of enraged Heat Skeletons and their boomerangs. All this, and they still haven't capture Wakko, considering he is constantly, CONSTANTLY jumping and sprinting around like a little kid would.

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _And then our ruler, Dr. Eggman,_

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _Can get his but kicked, once again!_

 _[ **Ickis** ]_

 _Brook will be pleased, I do declare,_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cyli, Pac & Ickis**]_

 _So stop us if you dare!_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _WHEE!_

"Hold still and face our justice, Wakko!" Ickis yelled trying to catch him, but he's as slippery as a pig.

"Looks like the pig grease I put on this morning worked like a charm," Wakko says casually as everyone slipped and missed. Pac then began to continue on with the song while catching the greasy Warner.

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _Though Dr. Eggman is your king,_

 _You won't get away with anything!_

 _Tons of scoldings for your pranks_

 _The real king Brook, let's give thanks!_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _Tricks a day! But why stop there?_

 _We'll do whatever, we don't care!_

 _Then everyone will come to know,_

 _We run this fanfic! That seems fair._

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cyli, Pac & Ickis**]_

 _Down with Dr. Eggman_

 _This is so much fun!_

 _We'll stop mischief day and night,_

 _Our work is never done!_

 _[ **Pac** ]_

 _But still, your king Dr. Eggman is the meanest guy around_

 _[ **Ickis** ]_

 _If I was on his Oogie list, I'd get out of town!_

They were close to catching that no good Warner, but before they catch him, He decides to get the last laugh.

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I bet_

 _I wonder what it's going to be?_

 _That's something I'll soon see!_

 _[ **Sora** ]_

 _ **FREEZE!**_

With the call of his magic, Sora casts a spell that completely freezes Wakko in a block of Ice. The battle was over.

"Finally." Sora sighed.

"Why didn't you get him before?" Cyli asked the key boy.

"He wasn't in range. He was tiring out and I froze him, simple as that."

"Of course it is..." Cyli moaned shedding a tear of sweat at that moment.

Suddenly, revolving down to the group from the ceiling came another Holiday door. Unlike the others, this one was shaped like a turkey. Judging by the turkey shaped door, it must be the Thanksgiving Door. Brook then walked up to the now unfrozen Warner.

"Wakko," he started. "Pranks are one thing, but real danger is never the solution."

"Sorry, Brook." said Wakko apologetically as Brook confiscated something shining next to Wakko.

"Now then, no more serving Eggman." Brook stated sternly.

"But of course, Brook," Wakko grinned.

"Good, now then, let's go everyone." Brook said calling on to the group as they all exited the Big Pumpkin head through it's Jack O'Lantern grin.

But little did they know, Wakko had his fingers crossed.

"Tonight, the real fun begins."

* * *

 **To be Continued. And that's done for Down with Dr. Eggman. We move on from the Pumpkin Patch, to the Residential Area of Halloween Town. Until then, thanks for mingling out.**


	12. Chapter 11: Runaway Jojo

**_Pumpkin Patch: Birdy's Briars: December 24._**

After a hectic and slippery fight against Wakko, the last of the Warner trio, our heroes were walking back to the Town Square, reviewing their prizes from the fight.

"All right, so looks like we've gotten the key to the Residential Area, and the Thanksgiving Holiday Door. Thanks to Wakko, we now have a lead to where we're going: The Mayor's House. Hopefully, we'll find a Holiday Door there, as well." Brook explained reviewing his winnings.

"Hey Brook, don't ya recognize the pattern, here?" Goofy started. Everyone's attention was now turned to the dog corpse."The way I see it, we've been gettin' nothin' but Holiday Doors, this whole time!"

"Now that you mention it, Goofy...Let's review." Brook said, taking out the Holiday Doors out of his pack.

"I've got the Halloween Holiday Door after fighting with one of Eggman's robots,"

"We've gotten the Valentines Day Door from defeating Lord Shane Von Shane and saving Eva and I," Cyli continued.

"Then, we got the St. Patrick's Day Door, after saving Glickenstien from Eggman's control," Pac continued.

"And finally, we got the Thanksgiving Door, after defeating Wakko." Sora finished.

"Yeah! Don't ya see? Each time we save an area in town, we get a Holiday Door!" Goofy concluded, leaving Brook puzzled.

"The question is, why are they popping up here in town?"

"Eggman's to blame, no doubt." Donald grumbled.

"You're right about one thing, Donald. They all have Eggman written all over it. The question is...what did he do to the Holiday Doors?" Cyli asked, perplexed about Eggman's motives.

Coming back to the Pumpkin Patch clearing, our heroes met once again with Birdy and Eduardo who are overjoyed to see Brook and the gang.

"Señior Brook! You're OK!" Eduardo exclaimed overjoyed.

"Thank God you're still alive, I thought those Warner bastards did you in!" Birdy exclaimed.

"Those brats can't kill me, I'm already dead you see! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook guffawed as everyone excluding Birdy laughed at his joke.

"Yeah...no."

"I gotta get home, I'm missing out on my naptime. And you know how I am with nappy time, Brook." Ickis growled as he ran to the Town Square, but not before being confronted by...

"GHOSTS!" he exclaimed, as everyone took out their weapons and readied for batt-

"WAIT!" cried a...very familiar voice. Everyone walked to the Pumpkin Patch gate to take a closer look. The only ghosts that were there were the familiar red, blue, pink and orange ghosts.

"Oh, it's only Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde." Donald sighed.

"Paccums~" swooned the love-struck Pinky.

"Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyide, what brings all of you here?" Brook asked the four ghosts.

"We REALLY need your help guys! It's Betrayus. He and the other ghosts are attacking the Residential Area." Clyde warned them.

"Spiral and the other vampires tried to hold it out on their own, but Eggman turned them all into bats!" Inky warned as well.

"And what's worse, Betrayus called two other nasty foes to the ring. They're causing havoc everywhere and striking chaos wherever they go!" Blinky finished.

"That sounds bad." Brook said bluntly

"REALLY bad!" Donald shouted in anxiety.

"But whatever the case, we're already on the case, guys. C'mon everyone, It seems to me like it's gonna be a long night." Brook said as everyone moaned and exited the Pumpkin Patch to the Town Square, and to the Residential Area.

"A-a-are they gone?" Ickis shuddered revealing himself, hiding in a bush.

"Is who gone?" Clyde said unbeknownst of who's he talking about, causing Ickis to scream as high-pitched as possible.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24.**_

Our heroes have reached the bridge leading down to the homes of the Residential Area. Things do look seemingly calm...until,

" _ **NO BREAKS! SOMEBODY, HELLLLP MEEEEEE!**_ " Someone cried from the top of their dead lungs. Everyone look around and,

 _ZOOM!_

Out of the blue, something just zoomed past the group.

 _ZOOM!_

there it is again!

"The heck is going on, here?" Sora said completely perplexed.

"Oh good, you're all here!" said a voice. Everyone turned to see that the voice came from Scary Godmother carrying a couple bags.

"What's going on?" Brook asked the witch.

"Well, I was on my way home to gather some more supplies for a brew me and Hazel are making, when out of nowhere I heard screaming, and I found Jojo's pet lion, Goliath shivering in fear. By the looks of things and the cry for help, I can only assume that those ghosts have created some sort of contraption and installed it on Jojo's unicycle, now she can't stop. That thing keeps increasing speed, as we speak! If we don't do something, Jojo will really get hurt!" Scary Godmother explained.

"It'll be a long shot, but perhaps we can slow it down." Brook suggested.

"I tried that, but none of my spells could do the trick. Maybe you have something in your bag that could slow her down." Scary Godmother suggested.

Brook then transformed into his Santa suit and pulled out a Jack O'Lantern from his Santa bag.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Destination: December 24.**_

"BUTTOCKS! How's it going with the little clown girl?" came a scratchy voice, no doubt the voice was the red and white ghost, Lord Betrayus.

"I am putting ze child on zurveillance zo you cun see it, my lord. Az uf now, Brook und his friends arrived." the butt-shaped scientist explained.

"W-WHAT?! ALREADY?!" the ghost screamed in shock. "But I'm not ready! What's he doing now?"

"He's prattling around un his Sandy Claws suit. It zeems he placed a Christmas present un one of ze steps. I don't know what purpose, but it seems silly!" Buttocks chuckled.

It was at that moment, that Betrayus laughed with Buttocks, knowing the present won't pose any threat, when suddenly,

 _SPRING!_

"YAAAAH!" What they didn't expect was the Jack-in-a-Box contraption snapping out of the box. The two ghosts wailed in surprise and shock, up to the point Buttocks completely dropped the remote control, controlling Jojo's unicycle.

Regaining his composure, Buttocks reached the controls and continued to control her unicycle.

* * *

 ** _Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24._**

"Well that almost worked." Brook quipped, watching Jojo speed around the block at sonic speed.

"I guess the only way to stop Jojo is to get that engine off her unicycle, too bad none of my spells work." Scary Godmother sighed."Maybe we can get the thing off with some kind of tool, but where can we find one?"

"Hey! Maybe Dr. Glickenstien can help! I'm sure he has tons of doohickeys that can take the engine off." Goofy suggested.

"Hey, yeah! Maybe the Doctor has something that can help." agreed Pac.

"Well, let's get to it then. Donald, buy us some time and make sure Jojo doesn't go anywhere, alright?" Brook said.

"You can count on me!" said Donald.

"Why do I have the feeling that I can't..."

* * *

 _ **Glickenstien's Castle: The Nightmare Lab: December 24.**_

Finally, our heroes made it all the way up the ramp and to Glickenstien's lab, where the Doctor continues his usual research. Igor continues to help him with anything he needs, and Scamper and Brain are only watching the Doctor from a safe distance, in case something goes wrong.

" _PULL THE SWITCH!"_ Glickenstien yelled. However, all he heard was silence from his assistant. He turned around only to see that Igor was glaring at him.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Remember what I said about yelling, Doc?" Igor said sternly. "At least _TRY_ to be the better person and just said it nicely."

"Oh, fine! Pull the switch." Glickenstien grumbled awaiting for Igor...only for more nothing. In annoyance, he turned back around to his glaring assistant.

"Oh. what is it now? I said it politely didn't I?" Glickenstien moaned.

"I think there's just one other word you're missing." said Igor, motioning what his master was missing. Hopefully he get's the message.

" _PLEASE_ pull the switch?" Glickenstien strained as Igor FINALLY pulls the switch.

Brook and the group took a closer look to see why Glickenstien needed Igor to 'pull the switch' it seems they're re-animating the skeletal reindeer back from Brook's hectic Christmas adventure. Unfortunately, they aren't moving. It seems the experiment failed.

"Aww, man." Brain sighed.

"Well we tried." Scamper said dismissively.

"You guys really did try your hardest didn't you?" Brook said completely startling the four.

"Geez, Brook! Knock next time, will you?!" Glickenstien roared regaining his composure.

"You don't have a door." Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right, so I don't. Well what could I do for you, all?" Glickenstien said in perplexity, as he then jumped to the matter at hand.

"We were hoping if you have a tool that could help us." Cyli explained.

"Help yourself, then. I'm sure I have something you'll need in my toolbox, over there." Glickenstien said pointing to the lab bench where the toolbox is sitting.

Brook then opened the toolbox and rummaged around it , in hope of finding the perfect tool for Jojo. Jackpot! He found the perfect tool that could help.

"Perfect!" Brook said reaching a bone like screwdriver. This should do the trick.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24.**_

Everyone then returned to the Residential Area and found Jojo still zooming in sonic speed. But not only her, but Donald was hanging on for dear life on top of Jojo. Everyone either sighed, shook their heads, or pinched the bridge of their noses knowing how badly Donald failed.

"Oh, Brook, you're back. PLEASE, tell me you have something to stop this. Donald tried to stop her himself but...I guess you can see how well it went." Scary Godmother explained.

"Yep I got something that can help. But first, I gotta stop them." Brook said as he transformed into his Santa suit, once more. He set his Jack O'Lantern. They waited for the right time...then...

 _SPRING!_

"Yikes!" Jojo yelled, startled by the Jack-in-a-Box. Taking the opportunity, Brook then took out the bone driver and disassembled the engine, letting Jojo finally take control of her unicycle.

"Dizzy..." Jojo muttered in a dazed tone. then from daze to relief, she regained her balance. "All right, all right, finally I stopped. Uh oh my eyes are spinning...!" she then puked into a nearby shrub as everyone looked in disgust.

"Ewww..." Cyli muttered.

"Gawrsh..."

"Feeling better, Jojo?" Brook asked in hope as she made her way back to the group.

"10 times better thanks to you! I thought I'd never stop." Jojo exclaimed. "Still..."

"Still...?" Sora asked, peeking his curiosity.

"I'm still worried about the Vampire Brothers across the street. I saw some of Betrayus' goons head that way, while my unicycle went uni-psycho." Jojo explained as everyone looked to the Vampire Castle, in concern.

"We were on our way there to check if Spiral and the others are alright. But it looks like we can't through, anyway." Brook said pointing to the locked gate.

"Not a problem, Brook! I'm the keymaster in Halloween Town here." Jojo said as a certain spiky haired vampire took offense.

"HEY!"

"It's no offense, Sora." Jojo said sheepishly, not knowing Sora was the ACTUAL keymaster in Halloween Town. "Anyway, there's a secret compartment in my house that can unlock any gate in Halloween Town. Just give me a second, and I'll open the gate for you"

It was at that time Jojo went up to her house to unlock the door, while our heroes waited for the little clown girl.


	13. Chapter 12: The Vampire Brothers

**_Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24._**

Continuing to clean up the mess that Betrayus has created, our heroes wait patiently for Jojo to open up the gates leading to the Vampire Castle, where trouble awaits them, no doubt. For you see: to get to the Mayor's House they first must rescue the Vampire Brothers from whatever dangerous trap Betrayus and Eggman sprung on them. Momentarily, the gate suddenly opened! It was clearly the teams cue to enter in and head to the Vampire Castle when suddenly,

"NONE SHALL PASS!" a voice yelled as hey were suddenly blocked off by a ghost guard. Compared to the other ghosts, this one was much larger than the others, and in his hand, he is armed with a staff that was crackling in electricity.

"These guys again? I got this." Pac said as he went for the kill. Eating it from the tail, the pac wolf gobbled it up until it was nothing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere two more Guardians rose from the ground, but Pac simply gobbled them up, with no regret. Soon enough, no other guardians came, making it crystal clear that they're gone...for now.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Vampire Castle: December 24.**_

"Hello? I'm letting myself in, OK?" Brook said trying to get the Vampire's attention in their castle bedroom. No one was here.

"Strange, where are they?" Cyli asked.

"Probably, fighting against Eggman and his baddies." Sora presumed, when suddenly he looked to the table and found a note, written in blood.

"Look at this," he said reading the note.

" _To whoever's reading this,_ _Eggman has transformed us all into bats! Odds are we're flocking throughout the entire Residential Area. Find us, and put us back in our coffins, or else we'll be trapped inside our bat forms forever!"_

"Well, looks like we've already been given a lead to where the Vampires are." Brook insinuated.

" But where should we start? Searching the whole Residential Area will take forever!" Donald complained.

"We just have to split up, Donald." Brook explained. "Let's see, as we know, there are three neighborhoods entirely, in the Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead, Towers of Torment, and Sewage Slums. If we follow the path to the Towers of Torment, no doubt we're bound to pass a vampire bat."

"But how will we know what they look like? There are like _TONS_ of bats in Halloween Town, they're practically identical." Cyli complied.

"Don't worry, knowing there's a difference between a regular bat, and a vampire bat." Brook said making his way out the door.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24.**_

Our heroes exited the Vampire Castle, as they began their search for the four missing Vampires. Surprise, surprise right off the bat, our heroes spotted a bat completely different than any other bat. The bat's fur was completely black compared to most of them, and it has beating red eyes.

"I've never seen that bat before." Goofy said, walking closely to the bat.

"Brook? Is that you?" Everyone suddenly snapped in attention as they looked at the bat in surprise.

"WAK?! IT TALKS!" Donald exclaimed.

"Doy! What do you expect, bird brain!" the bat retorted. Brook suddenly knew that accent, right off the bat...no pun intended.

"Drac?" Brook asked earning a nod from the bat. "What happened to you and the others?"

"My brothers and I opposed Eggman's plans. We know this isn't the Halloween you wanted, but before we realized he tricked us, he used a ray to trap us in our bat forms. You almost had me, guys, I almost didn't recognize you. My eyes aren't what they used to be." Drac explained.

"Are your brothers trapped as bats as well?" Pac asked the trapped vampire bat.

"Yes. But I'll need help finding them." Drac explained.

"No worries, Drac, we already found the note. We'll help find your brothers, but we'll all have to split up to find them." Brook explained.

"Thank you, Brook. I'll repay you once I'm back to my old self, for now, we have to find my brothers!" Drac exclaimed as he jumped into Brook's sandy bag, as the group ran off into the Towers of Torment to continue on their search.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Towers of Torment: December 24.**_

Our heroes finally entered into the Towers of Torment, the path completely connected to almost ALL the Residential Area. Just...one thing that stands in their way, in front of them an ax pendulum, not just in front of them, but many more, continuing along the path.

"Remind me again, who's the wise guy who came up with this idea?" Donald grimaced.

"Well it's like this Donald, we had some..uh...burglarizing incidents, long ago. We created these pendulums to block off any intruder who would try to invade the houses. But...looking back at this...?" Brook explained.

"You've came to realize that there are townspeople that need to go through here, too?" Cyli finished, glaring at the bashful Pumpkin King.

"Not much of a good idea, in real than on paper, eh kids?" he said bashfully, earning a glare at the group.

The group quickly dodged the pendulum and escaped to the pinnacle of the Residential Area: The Fish-bone Construct. It's a vicious monument placed in the center of the Residential Area. A giant razor sharp, metallic fish-bone rises up from the acid pool and chomps off anyone who comes near it.

"I can understand the pendulum, BUT WHY THE FISH-BONE!" Donald yelled in frustration.

"Why for fishing purposes, of course. You see, we have flying fish that are oh so hard to reach at times, it'll be such a pain to get them. That's why the doctor created this, so we can catch those flying fish, cook them, and deliver them to Muscle Man." Brook explains.

"What does Muscle Man do with all those fish?" Pac asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Drac said, shivering a bit when suddenly,

"There! There's Dracula!" he said spotting a vampire bat with the head of a familiar old vampire.

"Hey, babe, how about ol' Dracula show you how to do the Scrape and Lick?" Dracula said talking to a bat at the other side of the monument. The bat suddenly screeched at him, making the old vampire bat confused.

"What do you mean you're a man?" Dracula said baffled.

"Dracula! Are you OK?" Brook said calling on to him. Luckily he got his attention.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Dracula just gettin' it with this smooth sweet here." Dracula said _COMPLETELY_ forgetting one fact about the bat he's talking to. So the bat screeched at him again and this time, he punched him in the gut, knocking him down.

"OOOOOOH Feisty, feisty, lady..." Dracula grimaced as he was now grounded, practically couldn't feel anything, in his hidden area. This gave Brook the perfect opportunity to swing through the construct, and placed Dracula in his bag with Drac.

"I told you, Dracula didn' need help!" the old vampire yelled.

"Pretty sure you did, you idiot." Drac muttered.

"So..uh...Dracula, do you know where any of your brothers are?" Brook asked the now recovered vampire bat.

"Dracula saw Spankulot come by here. He's probably gettin' more ladies up in the bat nest, which they kicked Dracula out of." Dracula explained. Looks like the group has another lead.

"So Brook used the Soul Robber and climbed up to the roof of the fish-bone construct, when suddenly,

 **"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"** yowled out a familiar cat speaker.

"Looks like Eggman has another announcement. Be ready," Brook said preparing for what's to come. Finally, Eggman spoke up from the speaker.

 **"My dearly abhorred Denizens of Eggtown, thanks to my own diabollically and ingenious thinking, I have come to the decision that I will be ruler of not only Halloween but ALL the holidays as well. Soon we shall be celebrating National Eggman Day 7 days EVERY YEAR! Perorations have already been made, And I shall secure the 7th holiday myself, in close and personal. So be prepared, Eggtown, you're looking at the soon to be 7 Holidays King! And if anyone DARES to object, then they shall meet with** **my trusted strategic officer, Lord Betrayus my three loyal mischief makers: Wakko, Yakko & Dot, and ****my two loyal** **advisers! Who they are you ask? You'll see, soon** **. Don't worry, there's more to come, so stay tune...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Those two loyal advisers must be those chaos makers Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde must of already mentioned before." Sora presumed.

"Lord Betrayus, Yakko, Wakko & Dot, now these loyal advisers. Eggman has allot of people by his side, including Bokkun, Orbot, and Cubot." Brook said in concern.

"But what did Eggman mean by 7 Holiday King?" Goofy asked.

"And what's the final holiday he's securing?" Cyli asked.

"Now, now, now I'm sure you all are curious, but we know what Eggman has planned. But first things first, we need to find the rest of my brothers." Drac assured the group.

"Speaking of which, I think I found Spankulot." Sora said baffled as he's watching...a vampire bat spanking a young bat.

"You have been a naughty bat! This is your punishment for stealing a tomato from the eldest vampire!" the vampire bat said in a stern voice. He then let go of the young bat seeing that it's crying and squeaking in fear.

"Now apologize, now!" the bat said. The young bat then squeaked his apology to the eldest bat. The elder bat then hugged the crying bat, and they both flew off happily ever after.

"Ah, nothing pleases me more then seeing a young child make up with his father after giving him a good spanking." the bat said watching them in satisfaction. He then watched the two bats sharing a shining red tomato.

"Spankulot, there you are." Brook said.

"Brook? Thank goodness you've come! I couldn't do anything, the castle was locked, I couldn't return my coffin, I had to come up here to find help!" Spankulot said in relief.

"Don't worry, we'll return you all back to normal." Brook said assuring the three vampire bats.

"In the meantime, we better find Spiral." Pac said in determination.

"Right, have you seen him anywhere, Spankulot?" Cyli asked the spank-happy vampire bat.

"Ah, young Spiral. I fear he is somewhere in the dept of the Residential Area, the area where all filth loving monsters like Ickis enjoys their filth, and sludge, an-"

"The Sewage Slums of course!" Brook said as he put Spankulot in his bag and let the group down the fish-bone construct, and down to the hidden stairway down below the area.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Sewage Slums: December 24.**_

"Bleh! How could I forget the Sewage Slums? This place is revolting!" Spankulot complained as our heroes entered the cesspool of the Residential Area...the very ally way of many monsters and beats: the Sewage Slums. In front of them, a revolting river of sewage, slime and many essence and entrails of Smooze...on a Thursday.

"Yep, Smooze definitely made himself at home, here." Pac said looking at the entrails of his slimy friend.

"Hold it!" Brook said as our heroes right off the bat (no pun intended) met with a few rattling trashcans. No doubt Betrayus' ghosts are hiding inside waiting to ambush them.

Brook then transformed into his Sandy Claws outfit and sneakily placed the Jack-in-a-Boxes in front of the rattling trashcans, carefully to avoid an ambush. They waited...and...

 _SPRING!_

"WHOA! WHAT T-?!" The ghosts yelled in fear as Pac sucked them in his piehole like a vacuum. As the group progressed on to the sewage slums, more and more monsters came out and attacked, but the group defeated them easily.

Next, the group progressed through the Residential Area, fighting monster by monster, throughout the ally of the Residential Area, and destroying all the robotic statue's Eggman laid out through the landscape. Scaling the allyway, Brook notices a snake like pillar nearby.

"Serpent's Cave." Brook muttered to the group.

"Spiral always love snakes. I can take a guess he's in there." Drac said looking up to the cave.

"I think I can reach the pillar." Brook said taking out his cane-sword. He reached pillar of the serpent structure with the cane of his sword. He boosted himself up and grabbed the group, and went inside the cave.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Serpent's Cave: December 24.**_

"HELLLLLLLLLP DUDE!" cried a voice. The team sprang into action to see who it was. Sure enough, it was Spiral...in bat form, and he's flying away from a whole horde of both monsters, and controlled bats.

"That bat's definitely Spiral." Cyli said readying her blaster, as she and her friends readied their weapons and charged straight at the enemies in front of them.

The enemies spawned from ghosts to skeletons abode. Progressing throughout the town, the group knows just how to handle them, by slicing and chomping them down. So they did as followed and put a stop to the bats, skeletons and ghosts in their tracks and saved the only red bat in the cave, no doubt it's Spiral.

"Are you OK, Spiral?" Brook asked the bat as he placed him in his bag with the other three.

"I couldn't really do anything without my blaster...or oppose-able thumbs. It was a good thing you guys came." Spiral said in relief.

"All done!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yep, that's all the bats. Now what?" Sora said waiting for the next objective.

"Remeber the note back at the castle? You must place us in our coffins and we'll return back to normal." Drac said as the group did as he said and went back all the way out of the Sewage Slums, through the Towers of Torment, and back to Hemlock Homestead, where the Vampire Castle is located.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Vampire Castle: December 24.**_

One by one, from Drac to Spiral, the group placed the vampire bats back into their coffins and sealed them in. With a cloud of smoke in each coffin, in unison they all opened up revealing the vampire bats...not vampire bats, they were all vampires once more!

"At last, I'm back to my old self!" Spankulot said stretching his vampire bones along with the others.

"Dracula haven't felt like this in...forever." Dracula said stretching..but by accident he sprained his back in the process.

"All right then, now that we're back, we have much to discuss about Eggman's plans."While you were gone you already figured out that Wakko, Yakko, and Dot revived him yes?" Drac said gaining everyone's attention, to which they nodded their heads. "Well since then, he's been racking up a dangerous plan that involves catching all the Holiday Leaders."

"They dragged the leaders here, then took away the Holiday Doors, so the leaders couldn't return their world. Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Betrayus and all of Eggman's other cronies hid the door in each area of the town, so they wouldn't be discovered." Spankulot continued.

"So what you're saying is, the leaders of Valentines Day, Eater, Thanksgiving and all the other holidays are hidden within the town?" Sora asked.

"That's right. Egghead has big plans. Somethin' about being the 'Seven Holidays King'" Dracula continued.

"The Seven Holiday King?! This is intolerable! We cannot let Eggman do this!" Brook exclaimed shocked at this ordeal.

"Well the first thing we gotta do is find all those holiday doors, otherwise even if we find the leaders, we won't be able to return them home. I'll come with you to help you out, we gotta find those doors!" Spiral says taking out his blaster from his coffin.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose...to where again?" Brook said bashfully forgetting where to go. That's when Drac slapped himself in realization.

"I forgot! Boys, give him your key pieces." Drac said. Immediately knowing what he means, they all give Brook four peculiar pieces.

"What are they?" Brook asked.

"You'll need these to get to unlock the Mayor's House. We've been guarding it for generations to come. And now that the monsters are all cleared up, and we're back to normal, it's time we pass it on to you, Brook." Spankulot explained.

"Then to the Mayor's house and fast!" Brook said leading the team.

"Good luck, everyone. Save those holiday leaders!" Drac said greeting the group goodbye as they exited the Vampire Castle and onto the path to the Mayor's House.


	14. Chapter 13: The Mayor's Madhouse

_**Unknown Destination: December 24.**_

"DRAT IT ALL!" cried out Betrayus as he continued to watch over Brook and his group's process. "We were so close to taking the Residential Area! Every step of the way that bone head and his bone headed friends ESPECIALLY that meddlesome lemon pest always overturn us! WE CAN'T BEAT THEM!" Betrayus said as he threw a hissy fit throughout his throne room with Butt-ler and Buttocks watching him in fright.

"Now now, my lord, your temper-" Butt-ler said trying to calm him down, only to result in a fireball in the face.

"BUTTOCKS! You're the braniac of this situation, how do you propose we stop them already?!" Betrayus growled turning to the ghostly scientist.

"M-m-may I suggest c-c-c-cornering zem?" Buttocks said meekly completely gaining his ruler's attention. It was enough to calm him down, for now.

"Go on..." he perused.

"W-w-what I mean iz zat Brook and hees group are making zere way to ze Mayor's House, ja? I say ve surround zem the moment zey walk zroughout ze house interior. I guarantee zat zey will be powerless to stop ALL of us, including you, Lord Betrayus, ze one who shall lead ze assault. vat do you say?" Buttocks explained completely enticing the red ghost.

"Lead the assault? Moi?"

"A brilliant plan, from my not-so-brilliant brother, for once." Butt-ler said earning a glare at the scientist in question.

"A brilliant plan, indeed!" Betrayus said oh so giddily. "Then it's settled! Butt-ler, call upon all the ghosts in the Netherworld, tonight we'll completely have Brook and that lemon ball cornered! Soon we'll FINALLY be rid of them!"

"Eggman vill be pleased knowing zat you've taken the group by surprise, ja?" Buttocks intervened.

"He certainly will! And most importantly, I'LL be pleased knowing that I'll be able to get rid of that lemon ball ONCE AND FOR ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Betrayus cackled deviously at his mischievous plan.

But unknown to him and the other two, they were being spied on by for familiar ghosts.

"Paccums..." Pinky muttered in fear for her friend.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: The Mayor's Yard: December 24**_

Meanwhile, Brook and his friends ran through the pendulum, to which they once again looked to Brook thinking that the ax pendulum was once again A BAD IDEA, and leading them to a twisted bridge leading up to a gate that has been recently opened. As they continued to press on, they fought an army of hidden skeletons to which Santa Brook came to the rescue and surprised them, shocking them with the surprise Christmas presents, defeating them. After vanquishing the skeletons, our heroes were finally face to face with a house COMPLETELY in the shape of the Mayor.

"Geez, the Mayor's so full of himself sometimes." Cyli muttered looking at the structure of the crazy house.

"So THIS is what the Mayor did with all of our budget! Sometimes I wonder about that man," Brook said shaking his head in disapproval. His disapproval then turned into concern for him.

"Still...I sure hope he's OK..." he said in concern.

"Let's try these key pieces out." Donald said as he took them out of Brook's bag. Inspecting the keyholes below him, it was in the shape of the Mayor's face! His monocle, his mustache, his goatee, and his small top hat. Carefully placing them in their respective places, the group then heard a clicking noise coming from the door.

"It's open!" Sora said. "Now we c-"

"BROOK! UP HERE, EVERYONE! PLEASE HELP!" came a familiar voice. Everyone stepped back to the yard to find out where the voice was coming from.

"HELLLLLP!" the familiar voice repeated as everyone looked up. An alarmed voice by Donald, he spotted something on the highest of the Mayor's house. It was the Mayor himself trapped in a cage!

"HELP!" he shouted.

"Mayor! Are you alright?!" Brook yelled getting his attention.

"I've been better! But PLEASE get me down from here, before the monsters get me!" he shouted with his face turned to his sad face. Seems like the Mayor's in trouble. Shaking their heads, the group burst through the door and into the interior of the Mayor's House.

What they didn't know...is that they weren't alone. No they were far from alone, behind them came the ghosties.

* * *

 _ **Halloween Town Square: Fountain Plaza: December 24.**_

"THEY'RE GONNA WHAT?!" shouted Scary Godmother as the entire town was in shock at the news they have been given. It was meanwhile in the town square, while Brook and his friends are going through the Mayor's House that Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde called upon the town residents for assistance.

"You heard us, Betrayus is going to invade the Mayor's House to stop Brook and his pals dead on their tracks!" Inky repeated.

"This does not bode well, indeed." Glickenstien said as he rolled his way here along with Igor, Brain, Scamper and Eva, whom is worried about her friend as well.

"That's a dirty trick, that meanie Betrayus!" Cream retorted

"And Brook doesn't know about this? We gotta tell him!" Foxy yelled.

"That won't help. He's probably far up the Mayor's House by now, and God knows how twisted that man's house is." Trigon retorted to the animation while spitting'God' as if it was venom.

"Meh, Brook's a big boy, everybody. I'm sure he can take care of it, even if it's thousands of those ghosts." Ickis said relaxing on the fountain.

"I know Brook can handle it and all, but you don't understand Ickis," Clyde said in concern. "Lord Betrayus has a whole army of ghosts to attack, we're talking the WHOLE Neverworld!" this made everyone gasp, especially since they know just how big the Netherworld is.

"That takes up to..." Glickenstien said taking out an abacus and calculated the number of ghosts it takes to fill the Netherworld.

"A good million of souls!" he exclaimed making everyone gasp once again.

"All we're saying is that Brook can't do it alone. Why not we even the odds?" Blinky said gaining everyone's attention.

"How do you propose we do that?" Spankulot asked.

"We fight." Pinky said as everyone looked at her in silence. "Come on guys, Brook's been fighting for us even in the day he was elected as Pumpkin King, for too long we've been cowering in both Betrayus' AND Eggman. With the both of them teaming up, it'll be a matter of time until Brook would be overwhelmed. I say now, it's our turn to return the favor, and fight by his side. We can't get to Eggman, but we can start by stopping Betrayus and his army! What do you say!"

moved by Pinky's speech the entire town was completely at an uproar in cheers. They knew she was right, for too long they've been cowering under Betrayus and deceived by Eggman. They had had enough.

"Get anything you consider a weapon at your house and head streight to the Mayor's House. No doubt we'll have the ghosts by surprise!" Blinky says

"YEAH!" The town cheered.

"LET'S PUT A STOP TO BETRAYUS!" Clyde encouraged.

"YEAH!" The town cheered once again.

"LET'S SAVE BROOK!" Inky yelled.

"YEAH!"

"Now, LET'S TAKE OUR TOWN BACK!" Pinky roared

"TAKE OUR TOWN BACK!" The crowd repeated as they ran seperate ways, some to the gate to the Mayor's House, some charging to both the Witch Shop, and some to their homes for preperations. It seems Betrayus is in for a big fight.

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

 _This time_

 _This time!_

 _[ **Inky, Blinky, Pinky & Clyde**]_

 _Take our town back!_

 _[ **Everybody** ]_

 _TAKE OUR TOWN BACK!_

* * *

 ** _Residential Area: Mayor's House: December 24._**

Meanwhile, Betrayus' plan was at a full start. As the group descended up the house, they have been fighting waves and waves of Ghosts blocking their path. Meanwhile, the Mayor was all to anxious to be rescued.

 _[ **Mayor** ]_

 _Please come save me,_

 _Please come save me,_

 _With your might!_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli & Spiral**]_

 _We were deceived_

 _And now it's time to_

 _Set things right_

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli, Spiral & Brook**]_

 _We'll see Eggman fall!_

* * *

 ** _Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24._**

Meanwhile in the Hemlock Homestead of the Residential Area, the town went about in their houses at a frenzy and prepared to head off to the Mayor's House. Cream and Cub darted off from their houses, with their parents, Pop and Vanilla catching up from behind.

"Cream, slow down dear..." Vanilla panted.

"I'm not ***pant* *pant*** very fast anymore!" Pop complained, but the two excited corpse didn't listen. They were all to anxious for the fight.

 _[ **Cream** ]_

 _Take our town back!_

 _[ **Cub** ]_

 _Take our town back!_

 _[ **Cream & Cub**]_

 _Take our town back!_

* * *

 ** _Halloween Town Square: Witch Shop: December 24._**

Meanwhile in the Witch's Shop, half the town is completely crowding the small shop selling weapons, souls, and many many more, practically emptying their inventory, but they the witches were overjoyed, knowing it's great for business, and helpful for the fight for Brook. Helping the witches out, Muscle Man was practically throwing souls to the chorus.

 _[ **Scary Godmother & Witch Hazel**]_

 _Time to fight back, everyone,_

 _[ **Witch Hazel, Scary Godmother & Muscle Man**]_

 _We'll get those ghost back on the run,_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Witch Hazel, Scary Godmother & Muscle Man**]_

 _Then We'll back to creepy fun!_

 _[ **Trigon** ]_

 _It's time to party!_

* * *

 ** _Residential Area: Hemlock Homestead: December 24._**

Outside of the Vampire Castle, the remaining vampire brothers took in possession many ancient and rather scary relics in their pockets and hands and ran off to the Mayor's House where the battle is taking place. Unbeknownst to them, they walked past the concern Eva, to whom she looked at the moon awaiting for danger along the Residential Area.

 _[ **Drac, Dracula & Spankulot**]_

 _Take our town back_

 _Take our town back_

 _Very soon we'll have our dear place_

 _Now that our true king's on the case_

 _[ **Eva** ]_

 _We were deceived._

* * *

 ** _Residential Area: Mayor's House: December 24._**

Meanwhile in the Mayor's House, the Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Spiral & Cyli scaled the perimeters of the Mayor's roof, capturing, bashing, and eating ghosts on the way. While meanwhile the Pumpkin King stayed behind to capture his...'breath' before going back to charging and attacking the ghosts. Right when the Mayor was in their line of sight, they were suddenly blocked off by the large guardian ghost.

 _[ **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Cyli & Spiral**]_

 _All together_

 _That and this_

 _With all our tricks_

 _We'll make things as they were!_

Finally catching up with his friends, Brook suddenly stabbed the guardian, but something different happened. The ghost suddenly froze up and turned into a solid ice statue. "Brook!" the team exclaimed as the king came to their aid. However, that didn't really help fill up the king's confidence, in fact, he was rather sadden about this ordeal, how Eggman was able to overtake his town, is something he's not so proud of at all.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _I don't believe_

 _What has happened here_

 _Our town, our home_

 _Our Halloween..._

"Don't throw in the towel yet, Brook, here comes more!" Pac says alarming everyone that there are more ghosts coming their way. To make matters worse for the group, Buttocks, Butt-ler and the cackling Betrayus floated towards them with the other ghosts.

 _[ **Betrayus** ]_

 _Won't he be impressed_

 _I am a genius!_

 _I have you all within my grasp_

 _May all the holidays FINALLY last!_

 _POOF!_ It was at that moment that Betrayus suddenly turned into a frog...but by who? The team turned to the side of the house seeing the two witches with their wands at hand. Scary Godmother smirked and sang,

 _[ **Scary Godmother** ]_

 _My complements from me to you_

 _On this your most ingenious plan_

 _However though, you left us out_

 _In thinking we won't take our stand_

Everyone looked down to the Mayor's Yard seeing practically the whole town cheering at Scary Godmother, Brook looks at the crowd in delight, knowing what happens next.

 _[ **Witch Hazel** ]_

 _No, no, no, you're quite wrong_

 _To see us all as mangy specs_

 _We will stand and fight for Brook_

 _For, he's our king, o_ _ur TRUE king_

 _Show him some respect!_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** ]_

 _YEAH!_

 _Night through day_

 _For we all say_

 _Eggman will pay_

 _We'll make things as they were!_

* * *

 ** _Christmas Town: Toy Factory December 24._**

Meanwhile in a familiar joyful and happy town, four familiar elves, one of course the roundest elf of them all rallied up every elf in Christmas Town for a very important meeting before preparations for this year's Christmas run, a special make up for the disaster of last year's Christmas.

"Attention, everyone!" Kyle called out. "I know we had a rough run, last year and all. But let's forget about what happened. This year we'll make it up to everyone, no Christmas toy attack, no Santa kidnap, and especially NO SLENDERMAN." Kyle said especially glaring at Cartman for his affairs from last year.

"That's right. This year, we'll deliver presents at a clean slate, nothing will stop us from giving everyone a merry Christmas, am I right?!" Stan encouraged as the whole toy factory suddenly roared with a dozen cheering elves. Nothing can stop this momentous holiday...

Or so they thought...

* * *

 ** _Halloween Town: Spiral Hill: Horror Hill: December 24_**

Meanwhile with a certain evil bag, Eggman stood behind what appears to be a mysterious contraption with a heart shape stone, a turkey shape key socket, an oval key socket, and a pumpkin shaped key socket, as well as what appears to be a music recorder on top of these key stones.

"That should do it." Eggman said to Bokkun and two other figures lurking in the shadows. "With this device, I can completely manipulate the movement of Spiral Hill itself! This device is sure to stop Brook dead on his tracks. Let's face it, there's no way Brook would give up the Holiday Doors now will he?"

"I'm sure he won't!" Bokkun exclaimed, when suddenly he was earned a glare from his master.

"Just don't think I forgot about your failure of controlling the Doctor. But you also made sure Brook didn't take the Chaos Emeralds. That is good...I'll need them, just in case. In the meantime, you two, stay here and guard the final Holiday Door and make sure Brook doesn't get his bony hands on them, I've got a little visit to an old friend." Eggman sneered as he took out a map of the Hinterlands

* * *

 _ **Christmas Town: Toy Factory December 24.**_

Yes toy making was in full swing in the factory, tonight. All the elves have constructed many many treats in stored for the good boys and girls of Toontown, however only one elf was just watching the whole thing...not really doing anything contructive.

"Dammit, Cartman, get to work!" Kyle barked looking at Cartman relaxing in his lounge chair, eating a bag of Cheesy Poofs. The fat elf only waved his arm dismissively and continued to relax, telling his conrad this:

"I'm am working Khel, I'm supervising. It doesn't look like work but it actually is." Cartman replied back.

"It doesn't look like work BECAUSE IT ISN'T WORK!" Kyle retorted as Stan and Kenny joined the conversation and picked to Kyle's side.

"Yeah dude we need everyone on board with this. We need all hands this year because we need to make up being late last Christmas." Stan reminded the fat elf, but then Cartman looked back to them in realization.

"Oh right that reminds me! You're welcome." he said.

"(For what?)" Kenny muttered.

"I'm suppose to get an thank you, after getting rid of the Slenderman problem, last year. So...I believe a thank you is in order for saving your asses." Cartman sneered but the three elves only glared at him.

* * *

 _ **Hinterlands: December 24.**_

Meanwhile the evil doctor Eggman navigated himself to find the Holiday Door circle in the Hinterlands. With the map as his guide, he followed the tracks pointing to X marked where his destination will be.

"Now...according to the map, the Holiday Doors should be riiiiiight...here." Eggman said coldly as he looked to his surroundings and saw a small clearing of Holiday Doors right in front of him. He's almost there.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Town: Toy Factory: December 24._**

Meanwhile the elves continued their little argument with their lazy elf.

"SAVED US?! What the hell are you talking about? WE SAVED YOU, REMEMBER, FATASS?!" Kyle retorted completely outraged by his friend's point of view.

"Hmm...nope, don't remember that. I save you...and defeated Slenderman...and we lived happily ever after and Kyle sucked my balls to celebrate. That's why we never saw him again." Cartman boasted completely oblivious of what really happened last year.

"OK, let me just lay it down for you so you would understand more clearly. 1: it was BROOK this whole time, there WAS no Slenderman. 2: you never save us, you were capture by EGGMAN, so WE had to come and save YOU. and 3: I would never EEEEEEEEVER suck your balls, let's get one thing straight. NEVER!" Kyle reiterated slowly.

"Right, right I got carried away." Cartman said in realization. Could they have finally reached through to him? "You couldn't suck my balls because you had too much trouble getting sand out of your vagina and you had to go home early." Cartman said COMPLETELY pissing Kyle off.

"THERE IS NO SAND IN MY GODDAMN VAGINA!"

* * *

 _ **Hinterlands: December 24.**_

Back in the forest clearing, Eggman searched his surroundings and looked at all of the seaven trees. Seven trees, seven worlds: Valentines Town, St Patricks Town, Independence Town, Easter Town, his homeworld Halloween Town, Thanksgiving Town and finally his destination: Christmas Town. However something looked off with the Holiday Doors: they all were the shape of Eggman's trademark symbol.

"There you are, Sandy, I'm coming for you now." Eggman said looking at the door in lust. Creepily he walked towards the door and slowly opened the door, just the same as Brook did when HE first discovered Christmas Town.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Mayor's House: December 24.**_

Speaking of Brook, everyone in town was practically at war with Betrayus, Butt-ler, Buttocks and the entire ghost army taking place in the Mayor's House. Meanwhile, Brook and his friends have finally made it to the ledge where the Mayor was caged in. Freeing him, the first thing the Mayor could do was...hug the Pumpkin King.

"Ohhh, ohhh THANK YOU, Brook, I knew you would come someday! I'm so happy I get to see your skull again, I though I would be stuck up here forever!" he wailed, as tears brought to the small man's eyes. Feeling a bit awkward, Brook pushed the Mayor away so he could answer one question in mind.

"You're welcome, Mayor, but I have some business that I must attend to." Brook said in concern, but then he came up with an idea. "Maybe you can help, Mayor. Do you know where I could find a Holiday Door somewhere in this Residential Area?"

"After they put me in a cage, those miscrent Warner Brothers and sisters raced up to my roof. I wouldn't be surprised if they had it with them." the Mayor explained.

"We'll handle them. In the meantime, you should find a way to help out everyone downstairs." Sora requested, and the Mayor simply agreed.

"I'm on it, boys! Good luck!" the Mayor said has he stepped rand down stairs, but not...until he sings one little verse.

 _[ **Mayor** ]_

 _And hurry back!_

 _Hurry back!_

Soon the whole town chimed in while they were fending off the ghosts. And Brook and his friends raced up to the Mayor's roof, for their next objective: to put a stop to those mischievous Warners. Everyone in town chimed along with the Mayor as a plea to fight till they get their town back.

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Take our town back_

 _Take our town back_

 _La la la!_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus** **Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pac, Spiral & Cyli**]_

 _It has begun_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus & Halloween Town**]_

 _And we can't wait!_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Betrayus, Butt-let, Buttocks & Ghosts**]_

 _So be on guard_

 _[ **Corpse Chorus, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Bokku, Orbot & Cubot**]_

 _And concentrate!_

 _[ **Everyone** ]_

 _Cause' when the full moon starts to climb_

 _We'll all sing out!_

 _[ **Brook & Eggman**]_

 _It's payback time!_

As the song came to an end, Eggman took a jump into the Christmas Town door, and Brook and his friends entered the door leading up to the roof.

* * *

 **Yeah I was out for a little while, but everything is coming together in possibly the worst level in Oogie's Revenge. Yes, this song was also revised to become longer, because the one in the game...was quite short and had no value at all. I-is this encouragement or are they really fighting Oogie's monsters? Anyway I spruce it up so it would make sense to the story, till next time my all time FAVORITE level, Rooftop Rumble, stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14: Rooftop Rumble

_**Residential Area: The Mayor's Roof: December 24.**_

Finally after saving the Mayor, and while the war in the Mayor's House erupted and all of Halloween Town is fighting with their might, Our heroes, finally made it up the roof of the Mayor's House to find the perpetrators of the Holiday Doors. Surprise, surprise, just as the Mayor said, it was none other than the wacky and mischievous Warner Brother & Sister trio, Wakko, Yakko and Dot.

"Well, well if it isn't the three little pranksters again." Brook sneered at the children who awaited the group in their walking bathtub.

"You brats aren't still working for Eggman, aren't you?" Sora retorted, only making the three snicker. Only difference to the last time we've encounter them, is that they are in their mobile bathtub (y'know the bathtub with legs).

"We're not working, we're playing!" Yakko started.

"And winning!" Dot continued.

"Another round, Brook?" Wakko continued as well.

"AS IF YOU HAD A CHOICE!" the three finished as the angered Pumpkin King only glared at them, and took out his blade.

"It's time you three learn, all games must come to an end." Brook growled. "Especially this one!" He then turned around aaand. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He roared making the scariest face possible. But strangely, it didn't work, in fact everyone looked at him,not really amused by his 'scary' face .

"What?" Brook asked in confusion.

"Dude, that wasn't scary at all." Spiral said shaking his head, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding me? That was the scariest one I did yet!" he retorted.

"HEY, BRO-OOOK!" The Warners said grabbing his attention, as our heroes spotted them getting in position as they set pumpkins throughout the rooftops. It must be the exploding pumpkins from Birdy!

"Over here!" Yakko taunted.

"It's playtime, guys!" Dot also taunted.

Regaining composure from his uh...failure scare, Brook once again readied his blade and began the battle. This time, he was gonna do the singing instead of his friends taking the lead as they did in the previous battles.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Hmm, bowing down to Eggman, still?_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _He has plans he WILL fulfill!_

That outburst, caused Dot and Yakko to beat him with his mask senselessly.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _He say "we should work together"_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _Three of a kind!_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _Bird of a feather!_

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _Now and forever!_

At that moment, the three miscreants motioned their bathtub to charge forward, catching Brook off guard, the Pumpkin King was suddenly tackled by the bathtub to which it completely rammed him, causing his allies to come to him to his aid, seeing if he was OK.

"You OK, Brook?" Goofy asked.

"Never better, Goofy. Now stay back, I'll be the one to deal their punishment." Brook said as the three had began their song.

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman,_

 _Brook will never win_

 _When he finds our booby trap,_

 _They will do him in!_

"You stole our song a good three times, boys! Now, let the professionals handle this," Dot said starting the first verse off. It was at that moment that Dot grabbed a bear trap from Wakko's gag bag, and readied the throw as Brook and friends tried to fend off the charging bathtub.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _It's the town our master took!_

 _He took it all away from Brook!_

 _We knew that Brook would fight him back_

 _So we got baddies TO ATTACK!_

Spotting the bear trap reaching the air and towards him, he did the closest thing to mind and deflected it back to the bathtub and retorted her claim in the form of a verse expressing his anger towards the three and the trouble they have caused.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _STOP!_

 _I've had enough of you!_

 _Your punishment is overdue!_

 _You've instigated chaos, here,_

 _And turn the town into it's ear!_

The Warner brats only giggled and continued on with the song, throwing bear traps and exploding pumpkins all over the pace.

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman_

 _Put Brook to the test!_

 _Keep him guessing all the time_

 _Never let him rest!_

Stopping the bathtub, the three suddenly grabbed the exploding pumpkins from the ground and readied to throw it at Brook. Stopping them dead on their tracks, Brook readied his blade for the upcoming blows. Wakko was the first to throw a pumpkin.

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _And then our ruler, Dr. Eggman,_

 _BOOM!_ Brook sliced the pumpkin in half and they hit the ground behind him instead of a direct hit, causing an explosion to erupt the ground, almost shaking the roof. Next it was Dot's turn.

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _Can take the whole town, over then!_

 _BOOM!_ That one was a high throw, so Brook easily dodged it, creating another explosion to the rooftops. Finally, it was Yakko's turn.

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare!_

 _BOOM!_ That last one was a low throw, so Brook jumped up and dodged it, causing yet ANOTHER explosion trembling the rooftops. Finally all three took out three more pumpkins, and threw them all in unison.

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _The whole world should beware_

 _WHEE!_

 _BOOM!_ This time, Brook deflected all the pumpkins directly at the bathtub causing the explosion to throw the trio off it, making the bathtub woozy enough to...sink into the ground? Interesting.

"At this rate, they'll blow the roof up, if they keep this up." Brook said to himself in concern of the structure of the roof.

"We'll beat you this time, Brook!" Dot taunted.

"You'll be in big, big trouble, kids." Brook sneered as the three did the impossible. Out of nowhere a spotlight was shun down upon the three, and they did the very thing that Brook did to stop the other baddies: dance.

"You know, you're not the only one who can cue spotlights at random and dance to them." Yakko said casually.

"I didn't, Pops did." Brook said

"Well it's a darn shame that ol' Pops isn't here to bail you out this time. Now, let us show you how to really star in the spotlight." Yakko said as the song continued, with Yakko. Though Pops isn't there to help Brook this time, it won't stop him from defeating those miscreants. So Brook went off without Pops and danced to the spotlight.

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _Now that Egghead is the king,_

 _We'll get away with everything!_

 _You cannot scold us bout our pranks_

 _The new king, Eggman let's give thanks!_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Don't be foolish! Think now,_

 _All this danger isn't fun and games_

 _When our town is back to normal_

 _Do you really want the blame?_

The Warners took caution to the wind and dance to the beat of their sinister song.

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman_

 _This is so much fun_

 _We'll make mischief day and night_

 _Our work is never done!_

Almost at an inch of their heads, Brook approached them...a bit more violent. This time, he was so frustrated with these three that he's up to the point of flailing his blade around, in hope of catching them.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _I have told you once, and told you twice to straighten out your act_

 _You'll never get away with this and THAT, you brats, is A FACT!_

Finally, Brook was able to stop the three, but they casually, they continued to dance to the beat.

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _That he'll reward us too I bet!_

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

 _Of Egg and Spider Stew!_

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _Fabbo!_

Brook only scoffed at their amount of trust they had for Eggman. Brook knows what's really in Eggman's eyes, it's not like that crazy man cares about them, they're only pawns put into Eggman's game of life. So Brook will have to try to reach them and see that Eggman is only using them through song.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _Trusting him's a big mistake!_

 _One that you won't want to make!_

 _He might cook up a special brew..._

 _But it's YOU who'll be the stew!_

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _We're his little henchmen, and we take our job with pride_

 _We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side._

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _I wish my brothers weren't so dumb._

 _[ **Wakko** ]_

 _I'm not the dumb one!_

 _[ **Yakko** ]_

 _Still no fun._

 _[ **Dot** ]_

 _Shut up!_

Brook has had enough of their antics. So he took to the spotlight, and started dancing in front of the distracted Warners, who had just now gained his attention.

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 _ENOUGH!_

 _You have really gone TOO far_

 _To cause such chaos and distress_

 _And constantly, SO CONSTANTLY_

 _It's up to us to clean your mess!_

 _I'm giving you one final chance_

 _To, RIGHT NOW, end this trickery_

 _But keep up with your selfish games_

 _And you'll be punished_

 _1, 2, 3!_

During his ranting, the group discovered that Brook was suddenly glowing, once again. It won't be long, now until the battle will end in his favor. The Warners, however shook off the feeling of regret, and finished up the song, whereas Brook ALSO prepared himself...for the finale.

 _[ **Wakko, Yakko & Dot**]_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman,_

 _This is so much fun_

 _We'll make chaos day and night_

 _Our work is never done_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman,_

 _B_ _rook will never win_

 _Our king, Dr. Eggman is,_

 _Sure to do you in_

 _Hail to Dr. Eggman,_

 _See what we will see_

 _When the full moon start to climb_

 _He'll rule Halloweeeeeeeen!_

 _HAHAHHAHHA-_

 _[ **Brook** ]_

 ** _ENOUGH!_**

At a blink of an eye, Brook summoned his magic projectiles, to which they all surrounded the three, totally striking them, defeating them. Brook's group then came to his aid.

"Are you OK?" Cyli asked the Pumpkin King.

"Of course, those three needed to be taught a lesson, now did they not?" Brook said in confidence, as a firecracker shaped door revolved down towards the group. It was the Independence Day Holiday Door.

Brook then turned and glared to the three miscreants and readied himself. "Now it's time to really teach you three a lesson." he sneered creepily nearing the shaking two.

"Who's first?" he growled.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh I'd rather not, 1: this game is rated 7 and up, right? and 2: I would like my manhood in tact, thank you." Yakko said in disgust.

"You're a man?" Dot moaned.

"I would appreciate it if you would call me, such." Yakko retorted in offense.

"Can we just continue the story already? I'm bored enough as it is." Wakko groaned as he simply waked to what appears to be a button on the Mayor's Roof. He then pressed it, and it suddenly revealed a wide open whole. Bring in the middle of the roof, the group fell into said hole leaving the Warners to laugh.

"HAHA! Looks like he _fell_ for that...one?" Wakko said turning from giddy to confused.

"Really, is that the best they could do?" Yakko said in disappointment.

"Told ya, the puns in this game are REALLY bad." Dot grimaced.

"Who wrote these jokes, a three year old? I could make better ones in my sleep" Yakko quipped.

"So...uh...what now?" Wakko said confused in what to do next.

Dot then took out the Oogie's Revenge Official Script to see what comes next. "According to this, Lock, Shock & Barrel doesn't appear anymore after the level." Dot explained.

"So...where done?" Yakko asked confused.

"HECK NO! This is a fanfic parody, isn't it? The night is still young, guys, I think we can think of SOMETHING to impact the original story...can we?" Dot asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, sibs. For now, let's just get back to the tree house." Yakko said as the three left the rooftops.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area: Mayor's Yard: December 24.**_

Meanwhile with the battle of the monsters, everyone in town fought a long and hard battle, but suddenly, all the skeletons stopped and simply disintegrated into bones. All of them were disintegrating.

"They've stop fighting!" Scary Godmother said noticing them.

"It's Brook! He must of stopped the source!" Spankulot said as everyone then cheered at the sight. The battle was won! But one thing left to ask...

"Wait a minute...If the source is taken care of, then shouldn't Brook and his friends be comin' down?" Foxy asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hmmm, now that you've mentioned it, Foxy, he should've been back by now." the Mayor said turning to his sadden look in concern.

Seems like everyone is asking one thing ever since the battle was won: Where's Brook and his friends?


End file.
